Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: Trio in time
by 13Zombie
Summary: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity travel through time, and meet their younger selves. Our three heroes must save Princess Celestia, and the past from a alien race called the shroobs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Really, really long ago way far out in space on a dark, dank place shunned by starlight, there was a creepy planet floating alone. The beings of this world were...creepy. They spent their time staring creepily into space. Just creepy daydreamers right? Well think again, the inhabitants of this planet were searching for a new home. At last, they fixed their creepy gazes on a distant world a land of beauty and peace._ _The mysterious alien then spots something, it was a castle on top of a mountain. It glowed very brightly. The mysterious alien then rises it's arms up, and laughs, in a mysterious alien language._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Three young fillies meet in the castle in the past to meet the princess as a filly.**

 **A surprise villain appears the castle.**


	2. Canterlot in the past

Meanwhile at the exact same castle, three small fillies were walking through the gate. One of them was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane. The second one is a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. The third one is a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. They were Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. They were called, to play with Princess Celestia. Why? Because a little accident has happened a few hours. Princess Celestia has accidentally become a young filly again, fortunately the scientists were working on a cure. Right in front of them, is Monsieur Mane, the young Celestia's caretaker.

"Oho! Young Mistress Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity! I've anxiously awaited your arrival!" Monsieur Mane said to the three fillies. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity then jumped and cried with happiness.

Yes, indeed, the princess craves playmates. I'm afraid, she's rather...tantrummy. Please go to her at once!" Said Mane. The two fillies happily walked up to the throne room.

But just as they arrived. They saw a few unconscious babysitters, like they have fought a Timberwolf. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity looked surprised, they then walked up to the babysitters, to see if they're alright. Monsieur Mane then ran up, who has just found out about the situation.

"I say! What's this hullabaloo? What of the princess?" Monsieur Mane said while panicking. The young Princess Celestia was nowhere to be seen.

They then heard a young laughter from the top of throne "Bwah ha ha ha!". All three of them got surprised. They then turned up to the throne, where a young female Changeling landed on it's hooves, she has the young Princess Celestia on her back. She then laughed menacingly, "Bwah ha ha ha!", and then she stopped laughing.

"I, Princess Chrysalis, am taking Princess Celestia with me! You three fillies can scram!" She said, trying to intimidate them.

Monsieur Mane clearly didn't want that to happen, he ran up to Chrysalis "Absolute nonsense! I rather think that you'll do NO SUCH THING! EN GARDE!" He said, and standing ready to battle the young changeling princess.

But the little evil princess just activated her horn, and shoots a little green fire ball at him. He panicked a little, until the flame on his head disappeared, he then falls to the ground unconscious.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" The evil changeling princess laughed. While the young Rarity and Applejack looked at the unconscious Monsieur Mane. Rainbow Dash has decided to battle Chrysalis herself. Chrysalis then turns to the cyan pegasus.

"Your turn, Super Diaper Pony!" Chrysalis said, before setting baby Celestia down.

* * *

Boss battle: Princess Chrysalis

Rainbow Dash is taking a fighting pose while Rarity and Applejack are keeping an eye on the young Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash jumps onto Chrysalis's back taking damage from that hit.

"You won't beat the mighty Princess Chrysalis!" She said before shooting a little green fireball at the pegasus. Rainbow Dash took a little damage from that and Chrysalis laughed when Rainbow Dash got hit.

The weakened Monsieur Mane crawled up to Rainbow Dash. "Young Mistress Dash!" He said and got her attention. "Sorry about fainting a moment ago, but is this your first battle?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Shall I perhaps instruct you with some fighting advice?"

The pegasus shook her head which indicates no.

"Ah. Truly? Very well young Mistress Dash." Mane said before walking behind her. "You are the young mistress!"

Rainbow Dash pounced on Chrysalis yet again which gave damage to Chrysalis. Princess Chrysalis shoots another green fireball at Rainbow Dash and hits her again. She laughed when it hit her, but Rainbow Dash retaliated by jumping on her back again.

"Drat, I almost forgot!" Monsieur Mane realized, then grabs Rainbow Dash's attention again. "You can also dodge Princess Chrysalis's fireballs. Shall I explain to you how to avoid enemy attacks?" The pegasus thinks for a moment, but declined by shaking her head no.

"Ah. Truly? Very well then young Mistress Dash! You are the young mistress!"

Princess Chrysalis shoots another fireball at Rainbow Dash, but this time, Rainbow Dash dodged the shot by jumping over it. Chrysalis grew angry about it and stomped her hoof on the ground a few times out of frustration before getting ready for combat again.

The fight continues on, and after jumping on Chrysalis two more times, she was showing signs of defeat. "Blaagh...Urrgh..." Chrysalis said in agony.

Boss battle over

* * *

Chrysalis was laying on the ground, barely conscious. "I'm...I'm a PRINCESS! I can't lose to you! Bluuuuuugh..." That was all she said before losing consciousness. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity jumped in happiness due to their triumph over Chrysalis...but then, they heard a mysterious noise coming from outside. The windows even glowed with rainbow colors then it all just stopped. The three fillies look at each other feeling confused. But then...

THE ENTIRE CASTLE BEGINS TO SLOWLY CRUMBLE AND EARTHQUAKES WERE MADE! All of them were shocked. Outside the Canterlot Castle, there were some round ufo like machines with red eyes coming out, and a purple mushroom with white spots sticking out on top. They were shooting laser at the castle. It was far from over, for then the skies cleared and a thousand more UFOs were there.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **The castle is under attack and the shroobs are starting the invasion.**

 **What will happen to the young Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity? Stay tuned and find out.**


	3. The time travelers

Equestria: The present.

In the Canterlot gardens, a scientist known as Doctor Whooves, has just completed his time machine. The machine's energy source is the blue cobalt star. Some ponies arrive at the scene: both Princesses Celestia and Luna along with the mane six and Spike. In fact, Princess Celestia was so overjoyed that she went into the time machine along with Lyra and Bon Bon who just arrived and wanted to travel with the princess.

"Alright, sending them back 16 years in time." Doctor Whooves said while pushing some buttons. In a few seconds, it slowly began floating in the air, then it disappeared in a flash. Everypony began to leave for home, and hope to see the princess back tomorrow.

At least they hope so.

* * *

The next day, the mane six, Spike, the doctor, Princess Luna, and Monsieur Mane waited in the throne room for Celestia, Lyra, and Bon Bon to come back. However, Mane was getting a little worried. "PRIIIIIINCESS!" He shouted. "Please return your majesty! I say...I am simply beside myself with worry!"

The doctor chuckles. "No need to worry yourself, my machine is safe as can be. Why there's a 99.999999999% chance that the princess will return." The Time Turner said to Mane calming him down, but it doesn't work.

"THE HORROR!" Mane shouted again before falling down unconscious. Applejack and Fluttershy went over to him to see if he's alright.

"Mane! Wake up! Maaaaaaaane!" Fluttershy said while putting her hoof on his head. "Whoa, he worried so hard, he KO'D himself!" Pinkie pie said. Princess Luna then looks at Twilight.

"Twilight, i'm pretty sure Monsieur Mane has a Refresh-cupcake in his room. Think thou could go get it?" Princess Luna said to Twilight.

"You can count on me Princess Luna." Twilight said, nodding to Princess Luna. She then runs out of the throne room.

"Excellent. Now let's bring Monsieur Mane a wheel chair." Princess Luna commanded the others.

"Wheel chair, coming right up Princess." Rainbow dash said, flying over to get a wheel chair.

Twilight ran to the monsieur's room, she searched all over his room, until she found a block floating in his room. She jumped and hit the block. The block then throws out a green cupcake.

"You got a Refresh-cupcake!" The screen said.

"Why does Monsieur Mane have a floating block around? " Twilight thought to herself. She just ignored it, and ran back to the throne room.

The others including a doctor are looking at the slightly unconscious Monsieur Mane, who is sitting on a wheel chair. "Monsieur! Any final words? Can i have your cane?" Pinkie asked the Monsieur.

"PINKIE" The others shouted at Pinkie.

"Princess" Is all the monsieur muttered.

"Doctor! SPEAK, already! Will he recover?" Rainbow shouted at the doctor.

"Oh, the prognosis is grim... I'm afraid our dear Monsieur Mane has worried himself into a state of ponyshock. Without the restorative properties of a Refresh-cupcake, there's naught we can do." The doctor said worried. The other sadly sighed, while Pinkie's mane slowly began to deflate.

But then, Twilight jumped to the scene. "Girls, i have the Refresh-cupcake." Twilight said, she held the cupcake in the air, then the cupcake floated right on top of the monsieur. It then turned into some magical glitter. The monsieur then began to glow for a few moments. When the glowing stopped, the monsieur slowly opened his eyes, and the JUMPED up, much to everyone but the doctor, Twilight, and Luna.

"HUZZAH!" Said the now healthy monsieur.

Then they heard a rumble outside. They were all confused at first. But then they saw a small white glow open. It opened a red and yellow spiral like portal. And out came the time machine. It landed on the ground, but they saw something suspicious on the time machine. The time machine... is broken.

"Wow, what the hay has happened to the time machine?" Rainbow asked. The doctor walked up to the broken time machine.

"Well, take gander at that! The time machine's returned! Something's amiss, through... What could've gone wrong?" The Time turner said.

"Maybe it landed on a mountain top or something?" Pinkie asked.

The monsieur while still in his wheel chair with the help of Rarity drove up to the time machine. "Oh, Princess! Welcome home!" The monsieur said. The gate then opened. "Your Majesty! I've been fraught with..." The monsieur said... before all of them saw... two red eyes glow. And then two green claws with only two claws came out, one by one. They then saw a scary green monster slowly coming out of the time machine. All of them screamed at it. When it finally came out fully. It was triangular, it's top had light green spots, it's lips were also light green. It roared angrily. Both the professor and Rarity ran away. "W-Wait! Mistress Rarity!" He shouted to Rarity. Then the green monster hit the monsieur's wheel chair away. It roared again, and then Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow dash, jumped up to the beast.

"I think we may need to teach this varmint a lesson." Applejack said.

"I totally agree." Rainbow dash said.

"Applejack, Rainbow, let's take that monster down." Twilight said. They both nod in agreement. The monster then roared again. And began charging at them

* * *

Boss Battle: Unknown Green Monster

Twilight jumped at it, giving it some damage. Then Rainbow charged at it giving it damage too. Then Applejack bucked it right in it's mouth which has gotta hurt. The monster haven't given up just yet. It then roars, and spins like a little tornado, charging at all three of them, they managed to dodge in time leaving the monster looking a little dizzy afterwards.

They then all attacked it again, Twilight then shoots a magic beam at it, Rainbow kicks it from behind, and then Applejack bucks it right in it's forehead. The monster begins to look very tired, and then it fell down, unconscious.

Boss Battle Over

* * *

"That'll teach that varmint." Applejack said.

"Did you really have to hurt it so much?" Fluttershy asked, a little concerned about the monster.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy darling, but we had no choice." Rarity said.

Twilight then decided to look inside the time machine. After a few moments, she ran out and shouted "No sign of the princess! No! NO! NOOOOOOOO! That awful monster...". Everypony's shocked at that, they looked sadly at each other. Was the princess killed by this monster?

"Just take 'er easy, now. She wasn't this feller's breakfast. The others sighed in relief. He then pulls out a device with a screen on top, and on below. "My DS time radar puts Celestia somewhere in Equestria of yesteryear." The others looked at disbelief at the doctor.

"Time radar? TIME RADAR?! You just made that up! Where'd this monster come from, then?" Rainbow shouted at the doctor's face. That I don't know, and with the time machine this dinged up, we're not going anywhere." The doctor said back to Rainbow. Princess Luna was very worried, about her sister's safety.

But then, Rarity came running to the others.

"You won't believe what i just saw. I saw something very very horrid outside the gardens." Rarity said, barely catching her breath.

"What's that? Calm down and speak slowly!" The doctor said to Rarity.

"Sorry darling, I panicked. I saw a hole rise from the garden right outside the garden." Rarity said. Everyone got surprised at that.

"A mysterious hole has appeared in the garden?" The doctor asked. The doctor then said to himself. "Hmm... It's possible the return of the machine tore holes in the time continue...".

"That sounds scary" Fluttershy said.

"To the garden, fellers!" The doctor said. Then all of them walked to the garden.

* * *

All of them were surprised to see a portal appearing from the ground which was spiralling like a time portal.

"As I suspected... IT'S A TIME HOLE!" The doctor shouted in surprise.

"So that's a time hole huh?" Applejack said.

"Interesting!" Was all Luna could say.

"Yessiree, this time hole is a doorway to the past!" The doctor said while describing the mysterious time hole. "No doubt about it, it appeared because of that time machine." The doctor said again.

The mane 6 looked at the portal suspiciously. Then Rarity gets a little curious, and she walked a little closer to the portal, and looked down at it.

"Careful there, young Rarity! If I'm right, that time hole leads back in time!" The doctor warned Rarity. "So you're saying that if we travel in that portal, we will go back in time?" Rarity asked the doctor. "Yep, to a younger Equestria. The question is, to WHERE in Equestria?!" The doctor asked himself.

"Oh I know, maybe Sugarcube corner!" Pinkie guessed. Everypony rolled their eyes at Pinkie.

"The other question is, if somepony were to jump in, could they even make it back..." Said the doctor. The others looked at each other. Then Fluttershy raised her hoof.

"Uhh... Let's please not find out." Fluttershy said feeling a little worried about the time hole.

"Or maybe, we can use it to find out where Princess Celestia is in the past." Twilight suggested to the doctor. The doctor thought for a moment.

"Hm? Use this time hole to find the Princess Celestia?" The professor asked. Twilight nods. Doctor Whooves then thinks to himself in a moment, until he turns over to Twilight again.

"Hmm... now there's an idea. I'd bet dollars to donuts that's our best chance at finding her." The professor said. Everypony looked happy. They now know a way to find their lost princess. Princess Luna sighed in relief. But then they heard somepony yell...

"Watch out!" It was Monsieur Mane, he has somehow accidentally made his wheelchair charge... right at the portal. The impact made Rarity lose her balance, where she then lands on the time hole. And right as she touched it... She floats right in the air. Everypony's shocked.

"Somepony. Help Me!" Rarity shouted.

"Quick grab her!" Applejack shouted. All of them tried to catch Rarity. But it was too late, Rarity got sucked inside the time hole, to everyone's shock.

"M-M-Mistress Twilight! The princess! Where is Princess Celestia? And what were those lights? And what is that odd hole?! I demand answers, sir!" Monsieur Mane said to Twilight.

"More importantly, what happened to Rarity?" Spike asked still shocked.

"I think the better question is where could she have gone?" Twilight reminded.

"I'm going in after her." Applejack said. She jumps in the time portal and there was a flash and she disappeared in the time portal too.

"I'm going too, just in case there's trouble." Rainbow Dash said and jumps in the portal. Once again, another flash happened and sucked the pegasus into the time portal too.

"Then I shall assist Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. I will go into the time hole and support them!" Princess Luna said but is stopped by Monsieur Mane. "Let me go Mane, I need to find my sister." Luna shouted at Mane. "I understand your concern dear Luna, but we need some pony who can control the sun and moon, while Celestia's gone!" Mane said to Princess Luna.

Princess Luna and the others were quiet. Because Mane has a point. If Luna leaves, there is nopony to control the sun and moon, thus creating a lot of imbalance in Equestria. The Mane 3 looked at each other.

"So what do we do now? Will Rarity be okay?" Spike asks Twilight.

"All we can do is... wait Spike." Twilight answered to him. "I just hope they all make it back okay."

"Me too." Pinkie said.

But then, the doctor got an idea, and took something brown, and threw it down the time hole. It floated, and then got sucked into the time hole.

"What did you just throw into the hole?!" Fluttershy asked the doctor while concerned.

"Some assistants!" Was all the doctor said.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Oh boy, who knows where Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity will end up? More importantly, when will they end up? Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. The attack on the falls

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash are still traveling inside the time hole. They were both spinning around in a spiral like a vortex with yellow and magenta colors.

"Wooooaaaahhhh!" Both of them screamed while she was spinning around in the time hole.

Then something popped up in the screen saying: Equestria past. Winsome Falls. Until then, a white glow came at the end of the time hole and both of them were engulfed by the glow.

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash jumped out of the time hole. Applejack landed beside the time hole and Rainbow Dash just hovered above her using her wings. Applejack fell down to the ground, she looked around, she recognized the place, it was Winsome Falls. But then, to her surprise, the ground felt a little... soft?

"You okay AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Yeah, but why is the ground soft? It should've been a rough landing for me." She looked around a little, she then looked down. She noticed she has accidentally landed on Rarity's back, who was unconscious. Applejack quickly jumped off of Rarity's back.

"Oops, sorry about that Rarity! I didn't to-" Applejack paused as she saw something else coming from the time hole, it also landed on Rarity's back.

"Ooff" Rarity said again, while still unconscious. The thing to Applejack and Rainbow Dash's surprise, looked like a suitcase with eyes, a mouth, and even with two small legs, with shoes on.

"Watch the leather doctor! No need for the shoving!" It yelled while looking at the time hole. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were confused. They clearly wanted to know what the hay is that thing.

"Hey, Mr. Suitcase!" Applejack said to the living suitcase. That got the suitcase's attention. It turned over to the earth pony.

"Oh you must be Applejack." It said to Applejack. She was a little surprised that it knows her. but shrugged since it said the doctor sent him. "And who are you?" He asked facing Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in Equestria!" She answered. The suitcase looked around, to the right, and the left, like it's looking for something, or someone.

"According to the doctor, there should be a Rarity here with you two as well. However I don't..." The suitcase said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash knew why it was looking around. About that, they looked down at Rarity, who the suitcase was still standing on top of.

"Yeah...about that, you're standing on top of her." Rainbow Dash tells him. The suitcase now realized that it was standing at the one known as Rarity. To their surprise, Rarity immediately jumped up, with the suitcase jumping a little back. Rarity was fully awakened from her unconsciousness, and she looks pretty frustrated.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND ON TOP OF A LADY LIKE THAT?! YOU OUGHTA LEARN SOME MANNERS!" Rarity yelled at the suitcase angrily. The suitcase looked at Rarity.

"Oh, my! Are you Rarity? I... Sorry about that." The suitcase apologized. Applejack then walked in front Rarity.

"Calm down Rarity, the suitcase here just apologized to ya." Applejack said to Rarity.

"Yeah, no need to get all mad." Rainbow Dash added. Rarity seeing her two friends calms down and hugs both of them.

"Oh Applejack, Rainbow Dash it's good that i'm not alone in this place." Rarity said, while still hugging them really hard.

"Ah know, now could you please let us go?" Applejack asked. Rarity released her grip and let go of them, then all three of them turned towards the suitcase.

"I am pleased to meet you. I am known as Stuffwell." The suitcase, now known as Stuffwell told the three ponies. "Doctor Whooves invented me. I am what is called a suitcase." Stuffwell said.

"Yeah, we noticed." Rainbow Dash said.

"The doctor sent me back in time to be your assistant." Stuffwell said. The three ponies looked at each other for a moment.

"Yes, "assistant" IS accurate... I'm more than just someplace to store your belongings." Stuffwell said. He was then cut off by Rarity.

"You can store our belongings inside you? Oh Celestia, i should have bought my dresses with me." Rarity said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash roll their eyes, indicating that she was disturbing Stuffwell's speech. Rarity blushed in embarrassment a little.

"I have MANY complex sensors... and various memory apparati for data retention...and...er..." Stuffwell said.

"Yes?" The trio asks Stuffwell.

"Well, suffice to say, I am very technologic by contraption standards. I'll be a BIG help." Stuffwell said. Now Applejack was the one who cut him off.

"Like what for an example?! You seriously need to tell me how the doctor created you! Oh boy, I could really learn a lot from him!" Applejack said to Stuffwell, while holding him close to her face. Now it was Rarity's turn to poke at her.

"Now Applejack, you do remember the make him finish his speech you told me." Rarity said to Applejack, now Applejack blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Oh right, sorry Stuffwell." Applejack apologized to Stuffwell.

"Why don't we get started by having you go ahead and open me up?" Stuffwell said, before laying himself down on the ground. The trio looked inside Stuffwell. It was really messy inside, but he had many things, like a few dresses, a hair brush, and a bag of Cupcakes.

"Seriously Stuffwell, your insides are messy, and needs a little pizzazz. The doctor must have forgotten to install those things inside of you." Rarity complimented the insides of Stuffwell. Rainbow Dash glared a little at Rarity.

"Rarity show a little respect, he is going to help us around." Applejack said to Rarity. Rarity looks down at Stuffwell, still open.

"Oh right, sorry about that Stuffwell." Rarity apologized to Stuffwell. "None taken Rarity." Stuffwell said, before closing, and standing up again.

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Stuffwell shouted out, he then shrunk, while jumping to Applejack's backpack.

"Well girls, now that we have the assistants. Don't you think that we should go back, and see our friends? I'm sure they're really worried about us." Rarity said to Applejack. "Ah don't know ya'll." The cowgirl answered much to Rarity's dismay.

"Yeah, Princess Celestia is out here in the past somewhere. Somepony must find her!" Rainbow Dash said. "If Twilight was here, she would obviously want us to find her."

But right before, they could make a decision, they heard a little earthquake from the time hole, they saw the time hole slowly disappear from the ground. All three of them especially Rarity was really shocked.

"That ain't good." Applejack said.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rarity yelled. She ran to the exact point the time hole was, and tried to dig the time hole out again, much to Applejack and Rainbow Dash's surprise, since Rarity, isn't the type, to get her hooves dirty. "You can't leave us here." Rarity said while still digging.

"Now how will we get back home?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We're stuck in the past FOREVER!"

"Now don't worry ya'll, ah'm sure we'll find another time hole and get back." Applejack tells them.

"OH THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!" Rarity yelled, still crying.

* * *

Later, Rarity has finally stopped crying. The trio began their journey in the Winsome Falls. They knew that a village called Rainbow falls was at the top. So they began their journey to the top. At the start, they saw some blocky rocks around the area. They eventually heard a voice.

"Applejack!" The voice yelled. The three of them were confused at first. But then they saw their backpack shake a bit, and then Stuffwell jumped out.

"If it's not inconvenient, I'd like to proceed with some basic instructional." Stuffwell said. As you know, the primary action for mobile creatures is the jump, if you follow." Stuffwell said. Rarity was a little confused.

"Uuhh... what exactly do you mean by jumping Stuffwell darling?" Rarity asked Stuffwell.

"I think he means is that we need to somehow jump on these rocks to continue." Applejack told Rarity. Rarity understood it better, but she was not much of a jumper. Stuffwell continued.

"If your timing is serviceable, the three of you should be able to jump these ledges." Stuffwell said. The three ponies looked at each other, Applejack was in the front, Rainbow Dash was in the middle, while Rarity was at the back. They walked over to the nearest rock, first Twilight jumped up to the top of it, and then Rarity, they were surprised they could actually jump so high.

"They continued jumping on all the blocks. Until they reached some rocks, with a little distance between them.

"Ladies, do you see the gaps in your path?" Stuffwell asked them.

"Yes we do." They all said.

"It would be a good idea if you all jumped together." Stuffwell told them. They jumped over the first gap, then the second, and then the third.

"I think that's enough instructional for now." Stuffwell said, he then jumped back into Applejack's backpack.

The trio then found five blocks with their cutie marks on it. Two of them were Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's, and one of them had Rarity's cutie mark. They hit the blocks with their cutie marks and receive a few coins. What happened next was the moment the last block was hit, a wall slid down revealing a staircase. The trio continued up at some stairs. They reached a cliffside, it was beautiful, very beautiful, with lots of grass and flowers. But then, they heard a noise.

"What the hay was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah have no idea, let's look around." Applejack said, they then ran a little closer to the middle of the cliffside.

They looked around, they couldn't see where the noise came from anywhere, but then, they heard something from above them, particularly Rainbow Dash. Then a grey mare with derby eyes fell right over Rainbow Dash's head.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity shouted. She looks at her and was feeling dizzy. Applejack and Rarity then heard a voice from the grey pony.

"The... village..." It said, but Applejack and Rarity barely heard her. What got their attention more was, what was above them, many round shadow dots flew past them. They flew over to the top of the mountain. Rarity was very afraid. Rainbow Dash recovers from her dizziness and looked over to the grey mare.

"Are you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked the barely conscious mare. "The village... Dank purple... mushrooms..." Was all Rainbow Dash heard from the mare.

"Dank purple mushrooms? What the hay does she mean by that?" Rainbow Dash thought to herself, but she decided to find out later.

Applejack walked over to Rarity, who was cowering in fear. "Rarity! Let's get going." Applejack yelled to her, but she was still cowering in fear. Rainbow Dash and Applejack ran to the other side of the cliffside. Rarity finally stopped cowering herself. She looked back, and then saw something, she jumped of both fear, and surprise.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Rarity yelled, while running the same way her friends ran. Three ufos came to the place the grey mare landed. One of them then sucked the mare away inside of it, with a light green light. They eventually flew away.

* * *

The trio reached some mushroom like pillars, with stairs on them, then they looked at each other.

"What the hay were those things?" Rainbow Dash asked Applejack.

"No idea, but maybe it might be connected to that green monster that Twilight, you, and I fought." Applejack told her. Through the connection between the ufo's and the green monster was still a real mystery, they decided to let it go for now and continue.

After walking a few stairs, they saw some rabbit like creatures, they were however a bit different, their fur was purple, they had white spots on their heads, and had red evil looking eyes. They were all confused, and a little afraid of the weird looking rabbits. They heard a familiar voice again.

"Applejack!" The voice yelled, it was once again Stuffwell. He jumped out of the backpack.

"I understand your urgency, but who knows the dangers ahead?" The three of them looked at him. He did have a point, they should be prepared for upcoming fights.

"It would be prudent to get you battle-ready before moving on!" Stuffwell said.

"I don't know, i'm an elegant mare with manners you know." Rarity said, almost declining to participate in a battle. "A lady shouldn't really fight." Rarity said with her usual posh attitude. But then one of the weird rabbit like creatures arrived.

"Well, look at this! The perfect practice for you." Stuffwell said. He then looked over at Applejack."Applejack! Jump on that rabbit thing!" Stuffwell said to the earth pony. Applejack however skeptical to Stuffwell's idea.

"What? We can't hurt other animals. Even Fluttershy wouldn't do something like that." Applejack protested to Stuffwell. Rarity nods in agreement, since none of them would intentionally hurt innocent animals. But then the rabbit creature walked closer to them.

"Well I guess we don't have a choice." Rainbow Dash said. She then jumped on the rabbit creature. The creature got damaged, that also alerted some other rabbit creatures.

* * *

[Enemy battle]

Rainbow Dash made the first move and jumps on one them. Applejack follows her move and jumps on the same one. It disappears in a small explosion. The remaining rabbit creature showed it's left foot, then spins over to Rarity, but Rarity managed to jump to dodge in time.

"Not bad Rarity, you are really good, for somepony who makes lots of dresses." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Well I usually don't fight, but i can make an exception if it's self defense." Rarity said.

Applejack jumps again on the creature, and Rainbow Dash does the same thing which causes the creature to disappear in a small explosion too.

[Enemy battle over]

* * *

After defeating the rabbit creatures. They continued their journey up. They continued up in the stairs, but then halfway up, Rarity heard something and stopped. Applejack stopped and turned back and noticed Rarity.

"Somethin' wrong Rarity?" Applejack asked her.

"I don't know darling, I think I can hear something from the sk..." Rarity said, before she got her head bashed, by the same rabbit creature which fell down at Rarity's head.

"You okay Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked her, she ran over to see Rarity, she was really dizzy. Stuffwell then jumped out.

"Are you operational, Rarity? Do you need service?" Stuffwell asked. But Rarity was too dizzy to answer. "It appears you've taken some damage." Stuffwell said.

"Ya think?" Applejack said a little annoyed at Stuffwell.

"What fortulent timing! I have something to help her." Stuffwell said, making the other two sigh in relief. They all looked at Rarity, who was still dizzy.

"Ah... I know you're groggy, but try to focus Rarity." Stuffwell said, before opening himself. "It's a good thing, that the professor gave me three cupcakes, give one to Rarity, and she will be fine in no time." Stuffwell instructed Applejack. She found a cupcake in Stuffwell, and gave it to Rarity, even through she was dizzy, she could still eat it. Rarity then recovered from the dizziness. Stuffwell closed himself.

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" He yelled, with his usual catchphrase. They all looked at Rarity for a moment, and then she jumped up, fully healthy, and fully recovered.

"My, I feel like I've been restored quicker than the hospital!" Rarity said.

"That's good Rarity, now let's continue. The village, Rainbow Falls, is close." Rainbow Dash said to Rarity. They then continued up, they eventually fought some more rabbit creatures, and won. Then, they were finally at the top. They then continued to Rainbow Falls which was up ahead.

* * *

They finally arrived at Rainbow Falls. But when they arrived, they witnessed a huge shock, Rainbow Falls is being attacked. Many damaged houses, only a few ponies left, the ufos were attacking with their laser guns. They also sucked away the villagers, one by one. When they have thought that they've captured all of the villagers, the ufos flew away. The three of them stood there with shocked expressions.

"Oh, how could those ruffians do something so horrid?" Rarity said, angrily. Even Rainbow Dash and Applejack were angry, because of the destruction the ufos have caused, destroying or capturing innocent ponies.

"When I find who's responsible for this, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind." Rainbow Dash angrily said.

"Hold on there Rainbow, let's see if they're any villagers left, perhaps we can get some more answers." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash. They began to look around at the fallen remains of the Rainbow Falls, there were craters almost everywhere, the houses were almost completely broken, and the beautiful trees around, was burned to crisp.

The three of them searched the houses, but there wasn't a single pony in any of them. They then saw the final house, it was the biggest house with a sign beside the door.

"The mayor's home." It stood. They looked at each other.

"Let's go inside and see if the mayor's house has anything useful." Rainbow Dash suggested before they all walked inside the house. When they were inside the house, they heard a very small voice, which was very similar Fluttershy's whispering.

"Mrrrrrrf... Mmmph..." The small voice said. That got their attention.

"What was that? Was it a ghost?" Rarity asks. Applejack gave her a weird look.

"No Rarity, there are no ghosts here. We need to find where that voice came from." Applejack replied.

"Right!" Was all Rarity said. They began looking around the mayor's house. They found nothing but christmas trees, unopened presents, and a desk, with papers all over it. They then saw the fire place. They saw something coming out of it. Two pony legs, and a tail.

"Is... anypony there? Hello?" The voice said, it sounded like a stallion. Applejack walked up to the fire place, where the stallion were hiding."Excuse me, but we mean no harm. Are you alright? Why are you hiding?" Applejack asked, with many questions in her head.

"What happened to those awful Shroob things? Are they gone?" The mayor asked, what got the mares in shock was when the stallion said, the Shroobs. What are those things? Are they the ufos? They had many thoughts in their minds. They looked over at the stallion.

"Yeah they're gone." Rainbow Dash replied. "By the way, who are you?"

"Me? I'm the mayor of this village. Nice to not see you!" The stallion said.

"I see." Rarity said. "Oh, and may i ask, why are you in the fire place?" Rarity asked the mayor.

"I was trying to hide from those Shroob things and got stuck..." He said, while stuck in the fire place. "There must be a way out... that doesn't involve dieting." The mayor said, clearly not the one, who wanted to go on a diet. The three mares looked at each other, and got an idea.

"Hold on there mr. mayor, we're gonna get you out of there." Applejack said. "Rarity, use your magic to push him out."

Rarity nodded as she used her magic to give the mayor a mighty push. The mayor flew out of the chimney, and landing on the ground. Revealing himself to be a red stallion, with a white mane.

"Ho ho! Safe at last!" The mayor said. Or so he thought, he then saw three purple mushroom like aliens, with white spots on their heads, white claws, and red eyes. He tried to walk back, but he got surrounded, when three ufo's returned. He looked around, there was no way to escape.

"You think he's still stuck in the chimney?" Rainbow Dash asks her friends.

"No idea." Applejack shrugged. "By then he should've yelled-" She was cut off by a loud yell from the outside.

"HEEEEEELP!" The voice yelled out. The three mares was surprised, and then looked back at the front door.

"Well ah was gonna say: could use a hoof here. But apparently, the mayor needs help with something!" Applejack said. The three mares ran outside the house. When they got outside, they saw the mayor, extremely afraid. He was stunned out of fear, but what surprised them more, was the purple mushroom looking creatures.

"Are those shroobs?" The trio thought to themselves. Then one of the ufos took the mayor with their light green light, much to their shock. The ufo's then flew away again. The trio tried to run after them, but it was no use, they were already gone.

"Get back here you ruffians!" Rarity yelled to the ufos.

"Ya'll just can't go around and kidnap innocent ponies like that." Applejack yelled at them. Then they all turned around, they saw the three Shroobs were still looking at them. They talked with each other, with a language they couldn't understand.

"What are they saying?" Rarity whispered to her friend.

"How should I know?" Rainbow Dash responded.

The aliens looked at each other, while speaking their unknown language. They then looked back at the trio. They all took a fighting stance.

"Guess we're gonna have to teach these varmints a lesson." Applejack said.

"Right behind you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Me too." Rarity said, then began charging at them.

* * *

[Boss Battle: 3 shroobs]

All of them looked ready to fight, but then, one of the Shrubs took out some sort of Nintendo DS phone like thing. It talked to the phone. Then without the three ponies seeing it, an ufo arrived above them, with a countdown on it that says says 3.

"Any idea who it was calling?" Applejack asked.

"Beats me." Rainbow Dash shrugged.

Applejack attacked first by jumping on the closest shroob. Rainbow Dash did the same thing and so did Rarity. The countdown now says 2. One of the Shroobs now attacked, it spins around, and shooted a laser blast at Rarity, which she dodged. Then the next one, showed it's claw, and then shot a laser blast at Rainbow Dash, she also managed to dodge. The third one spun around, and a laser blast was shot out at Applejack, and dodged that too.

Applejack jumps again on the same shroob, and it took some damage. Rainbow Dash repeated what she did and did the same. Rarity shoots some magic blasts at the same one and it disappeares with a small explosion. Now the countdown is at 1.

The Shroobs then repeated the same pattern from before, spinning around, to shoot at Rarity, or show it's claw, and shoot at Applejack or Rainbow Dash. They managed to dodge all the attacks.

"Okay girls, just a few more hits on these ruffians, and i think they got what they deserved!" Rarity said, but Applejack was feeling skeptical. She felt something odd going on in this battle.

"Anypony get the feeling that this is too easy?" Applejack asks her friends.

"Yeah, we only have two more to defeat." Rainbow Dash answered. "What could happen?" Once again, the trio repeated their pattern again on the same shroob until the countdown reached 0. The ufo then brought out a huge laser cannon. Shooting a large and powerful blast right down at the three ponies.

"OH RIGHT, THAT!" Rainbow Dash yelled noticing the blast.

"COME ON YA'LL, WE NEED TO GET-" Applejack yelled, but she was cut off when the blast hit all three of them, dealing them damage so huge, that they all fell down to the ground, unconscious. The Shroobs then raised their hands, and cheered in victory.

[Boss Battle over?]

* * *

The shroobs look over at the unconscious Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, then they jumped up and cheered in victory.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Oh boy, things just got worse for our heroes. First, they end up in the past with the time portal gone. Now they've been defeated by three shroobs. Who's going to save our heroes now?**

 **More importantly, Rainbow Falls is in ruins. What will happen now?**


	5. Chrysalis Airship and Rescue

"Meanwhile high above Rainbow Falls, the Changeling Airship cruises..." The screen read while flying above Rainbow Falls. The ship was huge, and it was based of a changeling flying by.

Inside one of the rooms, the past Rainbow Dash is flying around, and the past Rarity and Applejack are playing around while Baby Princess Celestia is watching them in her pink filly carriage. But then, three shroob ufos flew by, and then floated right behind the airship. The first one took out a laser gun and shot the airship, thus shaking it on impact. Rarity and Applejack jumped in surprise and Rainbow Dash was startled from that noise. Applejack and Rainbow Dash panicked while Rarity and filly Celestia began crying. Red alarms activated in the room they were in while the sirens made alarm sounds. A speaker appeared from the ceiling.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" The speaker yelled out before disappearing. Then the young Monsieur Mane crawled into the room and spotted the crying princess.

"PRIIIIIIIINCESS!" Mane yelled out to Celestia. He crawled further to the young princess, and then stood up at his hooves again.

"Oh! Oh Princess! Never fear my dear. Mane is here." Mane said while beginning to grab the carriage. Celestia began to calm down and stop crying.

"Come! Let's get you to safety!" Mane said, while walking out of the room, with Celestia. The speaker appeared once again, but with a different voice this time.

"This is the great Princess Chrysalis! Kneel, minions! OK, now get up! All personnel to the bridge!" The voice, which belonged to Princess Chrysalis yelled out. The speaker then disappeared again. Applejack and Rainbow Dash began to calm down from their panic, but Rarity still cried in panic. Applejack made a few noises to get the young unicorn's attention, but she didn't stop crying. Filly Rainbow Dash decided to just push her white filly friend with her instead and they all exit the room.

A little later, Filly Rarity has finally calmed down, and the three fillies made their way, to the bridge. They all walked through some boxes, and also jumped over some. After making it through all the boxes, even while the airship is getting shot at, they finally met up with the others. In the room was Filly Celestia, Princess Chrysalis, and a few Changeling minions, who was controlling the airship. Princess Chrysalis was ready to give her crew commands.

"Time to show these alien Jerks what the Chrysalis Airship can do! Fire the Changeling Cannon!" Princess Chrysalis commanded. The Changeling crew obeyed, and prepared a semi large cannon behind the airship.

"FIRE!" A Changeling yelled to the others. "FIRE!" Two others responded. The airship then flew a little higher up, much to the Shroob ufo's confusion. The cannon on the airship's end shoots out a large spike ball, which hit all the Shroob ufos separately. Chrysalis began to laugh in victory.

"Bwah ha ha ha HAAA! I am just so dang EVIL!" Chrysalis laughed. "I hope they felt honored to be shot down by me!"

"You're the best, Princess Chrysalis!" A Changeling crew member praised her.

"You're a Changeling's Changeling!" Another Changeling crew member also praised her.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" Chrysalis laughed, while being happy of her crew's praise. But then they felt that they were falling down a bit, much to everyone's surprise.

"YOW!" Chrysalis yelps in surprise.

The Chrysalis Airship was now floating, on top of the Rainbow Falls. A crew member looked a little nervous, as the Changeling Princess grew angry.

"Hey! You call that piloting?! Pay attention, sky-nerd!" Chrysalis angrily said, who has just noticed the reason why the airship fell down a bit. Then another crew member spots something below them.

"Princess Chrysalis! There! 4 o'clock!" The crew member said, while pointing down below them, which were the same Shroobs from the Rainbow Falls, who were still cheering, and jumping in victory, over three familiar unconscious ponies.

"Those villagers are under Shroob attack!" The crew member informed Chrysalis.

"Your... Your Orders? Should we help them?" Another crew member suggested, but the Changeling princess ignored the suggestion.

"Aw, man... It's half past snack time already!" Chrysalis said, who obviously tried to ignore it. "We...We saw nothing! Everybody clear on that?" Chrysalis added, but then Filly Celestia began to cry, incredibly loud, shocking all the others inside.

"Great hoogly-boogly! The princess does NOT approve of this! Young Mistress Chrysalis! Abandoning those ponies is reprehensible!" Monsieur Mane said. To add more crying on, Filly Princess Celestia began to cry even louder, which even made the ship shake a bit. The crew, Princess Chrysalis, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all covered their ears in respond.

"MY EARS! She'll ruin us all!" Chrysalis screamed in agony. She eventually sighed in defeat, knowing it's the only way, to cease her crying. "Fine! I'll help them if it'll just SHUT HER UP! Changeling Cannon! FIRE!" Chrysalis commanded, who has finally decided to help the village so filly Celestia can stop crying.

"FIRE!" Her crew responded. The airship flew over to a small canyon, and then shot another spike ball, which landed on one of the Shroobs, and send the others flying. Chrysalis then walked over to Filly Celestia, who has finally stopped crying.

"There! Happy?" Chrysalis said, while looking at calmed down Celestia. She then turned over to Filly Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. You three take care of things from here. Go get 'em orange! You too blue and whitie!" Chrysalis commanded the three fillies. The airship then landed on the canyon below them. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Monsieur Mane exited.

"Young mistresses, if you would please go check on those unfortunate villagers. That, I believe will make the princess most pleased, and perhaps avoid future tantrums." Mane advised the three fillies. "I shall wait right here for your no-doubt triumphant return. Tallyho and all that!"

The three fillies did as they were told, and began to walk to the ruined village. They searched the village, for any pony survivors. They continued to look around the destroyed village, until they decided to look, at the same place, the spike ball has landed. When they arrived, they saw the fallen spike ball, and three unconscious ponies. They walked over to them, and poked at them to see if they're alive. A Shroob came out of the spike ball(who has somehow survived it). Along with another one appearing. The two Shroobs looked at Filly Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, and was ready to fight. The two Shroobs talked with their usual language, which surprises the three fillies, and turned over to the Shroobs, who charged at them.

* * *

[Boss Battle: 2 Shroobs]

The three fillies took turns jumping on a shroob each. Filly Applejack jumped on the shroob to the left. Filly Rainbow Dash jumps on the shroob to the right, and Filly Rarity jumps on the left one. The first Shroob started by showing it's claw, and shooted a blast at Filly Applejack, who dodged in respond. The other one spins around, and shoots a blast at Filly Rainbow Dash.

"Young Mistresses!" A voice yelled to them, which was revealed to be Monsieur Mane, who just arrived as support. "Let's give you two some Items, shall we? These items require you to attack as a trio! Please, you two, take these Green Shells." Mane said, while throwing some green turtle shells over to them. The three fillies nodded to Mane, and began to use one of the shells. Filly Applejack started by bucking her Green Shell at the first Shroob, who took damage on impact. The shell then spun over to Rainbow Dash and she kicks it to the same shroob giving it some damage. Then the shell heads over to Rarity, and she bucked it to the same Shroob in respond. They continued doing so, until the Shroob disappeared in an explosion. They then repeated the same strategy, and used their remaining shell to defeat the last Shroob. The three fillies cheered in victory.

[Boss Battle over]

* * *

After their victory cheer, they looked back to the three unconscious ponies.

"That was rather close, eh?" Mane said, while taking a closer look at the three ponies. The first one was an orange earth pony similar to Filly Applejack. The second one was a cyan pegasus that was similar to Filly Rainbow Dash. The third one was a white unicorn similar to Filly Rarity. Another funny thing is, they have the same Mane styles as the three older ponies.

"Now that I see these villagers close up, they bear a striking resemblance to the three of you!" Mane pointed out to the three fillies, who in respond looked closer at the three ponies. Mane was right, the three ponies looked exactly like them, except they were 18 years older.

"But who knows when more of those awful aliens will return? I believe it best to take these three to Mistress Chrysalis's ship." Monsieur Mane suggested, which the three fillies nodded in agreement. The three fillies had to drag the unconscious ponies to the airship, with Monsieur Mane helping. Once all of them were inside the airship, it began to fly up in the air again.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three ponies regained their consciousness.

"My my, it seems that our guests, are waking up!" Monsieur Mane said, while Filly Celestia, Filly Applejack, Filly Rainbow Dash, Filly Rarity and himself looked at the now fully awakened ponies.

"Wow, I felt like I was getting stomped on by a giant crab." The white unicorn said while feeling a little dizzy.

"And ah felt like a barn fell on top of me." The orange earth pony said still feeling dizzy.

"What just happened?" The cyan pegasus asks still a little dizzy.

"Why hello my ladies. Are you three alright?" Mane asked, while seeing at the three ponies fully recovered. They looked around, and got confused.

"Where in sam hill are we?" The orange earth pony asked.

"Why you have just been saved, my dear." Monsieur Mane said, while getting smiles, from the three fillies.

"Well, thanks for saving us sir. We don't know what could have happened to us, if you didn't show up." The white unicorn said elegantly. Monsieur Mane however shook his head.

"No no my lady. You got it all wrong. I didn't save you. Mistresses Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity did. Mane said, who now got confused looks, from the three fillies.

"Wait what?!" They all yelled out in surprise. They then heard a few filly noises. They looked to the right, and saw Filly Applejack, Filly Rainbow Dash, and Filly Rarity waving at them. Monsieur Mane became quite confused, at the small outburst.

"Why, is that a way, to say thank you, for saving you?" Mane said, slightly annoyed. The three ponies then looked at Mane.

"So sorry sugarcube, but we got a little confused." The orange earth pony said, before beginning to introduce herself. "My name is Applejack." The orange earth pony said now known as Applejack, which gives Mane a confused look.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash." The cyan pegasus said now known as Rainbow Dash. Now Mane was a little more confused.

"And my name darling, is Rarity." The white unicorn now known as Rarity said. Mane was now completely flabbergasted, and almost had his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wait. You have the same name as the young Mistresses?! How... How is that possible?" Mane said flabbergasted. The three fillies looked slightly confused.

"Uh how can we put this in a proper way you can understand?" Applejack thought.

"All three of us are from the future." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ahhh, so that's why you look exactly like those three fillies. You are them, from the future!" Mane said, now fully understanding.

"And we want to ask you some questions." Rarity said, while all three of them looked at Mane.

"I want to ask some too my ladies, but ladies first." Mane said, ready to answer some questions.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Those monsters... Their arrival seems like a horrible dream... It was all so sudden... Foul parasites from the Shroob planet, land of utter creepiness! Their purpose is oh-so clear! They wish to take all we hold dear in Equestria! Our land... Our very lives!" Mane's voice said, while showing back in time. In Ponyvile, ponies were happily talking with each other. But then they saw numerous of mysterious dots, appearing from the ground, while it's actually above them. It was the Shroob ufo ships shadowy dots, and all the ufo's began taking out laser guns, and shooted laser blasts all over Ponyvile._

 _"Oh, the village is in ruins... And our beloved castle as well!" Mane's voice said, while showing back the part, where Canterlot was being attacked by the Shroobs, while Filly Applejack, Filly Rainbow Dash, Filly Rarity, Priness Chrysalis, and Monsieur Mane while holding Filly Celestia are panicking. The Canterlot castle hall has been gravely damaged, the halls crumbled, and the walls and towers were being either rammed at, or being shot by laser blasts. A pony arrived in a panic._

 _"F-Flee! Flee! We must escape! The castle is lost!" The pony said, before a ufo broke through the castle. It flew inside the castle, and abducted the pony. Chrysalis then took out a walkie talkie._

 _"Princess Chrysalis here! Come in Trixie! Get the Chrysalis Airship here, on the double!" Chrysalis commanded. The ufo then took out it's laser gun, and began charging it. But then they heard a yell, from outside the ship._

 _"MY PRINCESS!" The voice, which was presumedly Trixie yelled out. The Chrysalis Airship arrived, ramming through all the Shroob ufo's, and then shot out a spike ball, on top of the ufo inside the castle. Now that the ufo's are gone for now, they all stopped panicking._

 _"Princess Chrysalis! Let's hightail it out of here!" Trixie yelled out, to his princess. The flashback then ends._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Back in the present(filly Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity's present), Monsieur Mane has just finished his story to present Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. The three ponies from the future, has just explained their story.

"And THAT is how the princess and I were rescued by Mistress Chrysalis, odd as that sounds." Mane said. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were confused since it's quite awkward, to be saved by one of their arch enemies.

"And now... Almost all of Equestria has fallen under Shroob control." Mane said, while earning shocked expressions from the three mares.

"Status report, Your Badness! We are currently on approach to Canterlot castle." The pilot said. The airship flew past the castle, giving a close look at it's current state.

"Our once beautiful castle... No... Look at it now." Mane said, while Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity looked out at the window, and what they saw, gave them a shock of their life. The castle towers looked like mushrooms, it had cannons all over it, the pond water has been replaced by some mysterious green slime like water, and the top of the tower has been replaced by a giant statue, which looked like a humanoid princess like figure, but her head looked like a mushroom, except more humanoid, and had two pointed clawed fingers similar to the other Shroobs.

"Can... Canterlot castle?!" Applejack said in shock.

"It was supposed to be... Beautiful." Rarity also said in shock.

"No doubt those fiends call it Shroob Castle." Mane said, with the three ponies now knowing, Canterlot castle's new name. "Rumor has it their leader is there. Princess Shroob..." Mane said, which earned a frightened look on Rarity.

"I simply don't wanna imagine how it is to meet her." Rarity said, while shivering. Applejack walked over to Mane in order to ask him something.

"Uh Mane, do you think Princess Celestia is being held prisoner somewhere in there?" Applejack asked him, but Mane gives her a confused look.

"Eh? What's that you say? Princess Celestia is being held prisoner in the castle?" Mane said, before chuckling a bit. "Ho ho! Surely you jest. The princess is quite safe and sound right here with me." Mane said. The trio face-hoofed.

"Not the one you're holding, the future Princess Celestia." Rainbow Dash corrected.

"Hmm? I beg your pardon? The future Princess Celestia? The future Mistresses Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity?" Rainbow Dash nodded yes, but Mane chuckled a bit in response.

"Ho! Ho ho! You poor ladies... You've gone a bit daffy, eh? Your noggins must have gotten bonked. Perhaps a nap?" Mane said, not really understanding the situation. Rainbow Dash nearly face hoofed since she, Applejack, and Rarity already explained it to him, but now he hardly listens. Then they heard the sirens alarm.

"What's going on?" Rarity asked, while getting a little nervous. Chrysalis jumped up and down.

"Status report! NOW!" Princess Chrysalis said, while demanding an explanation.

"Your Foulness! We're receiving some sort of transmission from Canterlot... I mean, Shroob Castle!" The Changeling crew member said.

"A transmission? Put it on the monitor! Let's see what's up." Chrysalis said, while making a magical screen appear, on the wall. The sirens stopped, and they saw a Shroob looking princess, on the screen, giving a menacing look. Rarity almost fainted at the sight of her.

"Is that... Princess Shroob?" Applejack thought. Then the Shroob princess said something, but couldn't understand it, since it's talking in Shroob language.

"Who's this hag?" Princes Chrysalis asked curiously. Mane begins to panic hysterically at the sight of the Shroob.

"Th-That must be Princess Shroob! Undoubtedly!" Mane said, with fear in his voice. Rarity gave a fearful expression while Rainbow Dash and Applejack showed angry expressions, but their filly selves merely cheered. Princess Shroob said something in her own language, and then raised her arms up in the air."What's that supposed to mean?" Rarity said confused.

"Man...Does anyone have ANY idea what she's blabbing about?" Chrysalis said, not knowing more than Rarity. The sirens then alarmed once again, and a scared pilot sees something coming.

"Ack! P-Princess Chrysalis! Fr-From Shroob Castle...It's a Shroob missile, and it's headed straight for us!" Rarity and Mane were panicking after hearing this.

"Whoa! Evasive action! Changeling Cannon! FIRE!" Chrysalis ordered, but no one seemed to do anything.

"No...No ammo!" A pilot said which only made the others panic even more.

"What? You're fired." Chrysalis said in anger. The Shroob missile got closer to the airship, and it hits dead on to them.

"BOOOOOMMMMM!" The airship has been hit. Everyone began to panic inside.

"Direct hit!" A pilot screamed. Princess Shroob laughed menacingly, and the screen ended.

"Those alien DIRTBAGS! We gotta hold it together until we get back home!" Chrysalis yelled out. The greatly damaged airship begins to float closer to Chrysalis's kingdom. The airship begins to crash down, at Chrysalis's kingdom. All of them flew out in respond.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **This was my favorite chapter so far, so what do you think of the story so far?**

 **The airship crashes into the changeling kingdom and the past meets the present. What happens next?**

 **Leave a review if you like.**


	6. Chrysalis's Kingdom

The Chrysalis Airship, has just crashed, in Chrysalis's kingdom, a large green castle, with a Chrysalis statue like tower on it. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity dizzily exited the airship. Rainbow Dash regained her consciousness first, then Applejack and Rarity bumped into her, and then regained her own consciousness.

"Ow...That airship, could use some seatbelts next time." Rainbow Dash said, while trying to shake off her dizziness.

"Not to mention, some airbags." Rarity said, while also trying to shake off her dizziness. Stuffwell then jumped out of Applejack's backpack. They all looked at him.

"It's just one disaster after another with you three, isn't it?" Stuffwell asked the three ponies.

"Tell me about it. My hair is completely ruined, thanks to that crash." Rarity said, while trying to fix her mane, which has been slightly ruined, due to the crash.

"Well, my keen detection skills didn't pick up anyone else in the immediate vicinity." Stuffwell said, which gave the three ponies, a surprised expression.

"Wait, are we the only survivors?" Rainbow Dash asked. Even though they had no concern for Chrysalis, they wanted to make sure that Mane and their past selves are alive.

"I will go check." Rarity said, before running back into the crashed airship. A few minutes later, Rarity ran out again.

"Did you find anypony?" Applejack asked in concern. Rarity however shook her head.

"No, I couldn't find anypony, in there." Rarity said in disappointment.

"Well then...what could have happened to them?" Rainbow Dash asked before she, Applejack, and Rarity were in their thoughts.

"Perhaps they were all thrown clear by the crash, with the destruction and exploding." Stuffwell said, which only shocked the three mares more.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" They yelled out in shock. But what Stuffwell said next, calmed them down a bit.

"Acording to my ultra-radar... A new time hole has appeared somewhere in this castle." Stuffwell said. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity immediately calmed down, and then Rarity jumped up in cheer.

"Yes! That means we can go home!" Rarity cheered, while dancing around. They then looked back to Stuffwell.

"I think it may be advisable to find the time hole and return to our own time for a while." Stuffwell said.

"Why that's a perfect idea Stuffwell." Rarity cheerfully said, only for Rainbow Dash to lay a hoof on her back, indicating her to calm down.

"Rarity, we haven't found the time hole yet. We just need to search the kingdom, and go home." Rainbow Dash said, while Rarity nodded in agreement. Stuffwell then jumped back into Applejack's backpack.

"But I'm still worried for Mane, and our past selves." Rarity said in concern.

"Don't worry ya'll, we'll find them before we return home." Applejack said, before she, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity began to walk through Chrysalis's kingdom. They encountered some Changeling guards around, and they were defiantly not pony friendly. They managed to either sneak behind them, or defeat them. They also saw some floating blocks around, some where orange, cyan, or white. Applejack jumped on the orange blocks, Rainbow Dash jumped on the cyan blocks while Rarity jumped on the white. Some of the blocks held either cupcakes, or some green shells.

"Why is there floating blocks around?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, maybe that's just how the games are." Rainbow Dash replied, which slightly confused Rarity. They all continued, until they reached a small bridge, through some green liquid. They walked through the bridge, until they heard a baby voice...But where?

"Did anypony hear that?" Applejack asked. Rarity nodded, and the three ponies, walked to the center of the bridge, while looking around.

"Why yes I did. It must be our past selves." Rarity said, while looking around the place. They couldn't see any babies around.

"Now, where did the voice come from?" Rarity speculated, before a small falling spike ball, landed on Rarity's head. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were shocked while Rarity is rubbing her head in pain.

"OOOWWW!" Rarity yelled in agony.

"Are you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked worried.

"I'm alright, but where did that spike ball come from?" Rarity asked. They were confused of where the spike ball came from. They then decided to look up, and saw something that shocked them. They saw their past selves, on the ceiling. Filly Applejack tries to climb up, while Filly Rarity and Filly Rainbow Dash looked worried for their friend. But eventually, Filly Applejack managed to climb up, which made them cheer.

"Applejack!"

"Wainbow Dash!"

"Warity!"

"LAND SAKES! Fillies, down here!" Applejack cried out to them which got their attention. The three fillies looked down, and jumped in joy of seeing their future selves. Rainbow Dash took her hooves out indicating for Filly Rainbow Dash to jump down. Filly Rainbow Dash did so and Rainbow Dash caught her in her hooves.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow Dash said and Filly Rainbow Dash cheered in joy. Rarity took out her hooves next and indicated Filly Applejack to jump down to her hooves. Filly Applejack did so, and landed on top of Rarity, which made her slightly dizzy. She eventually shook it off, and looked at Filly Applejack, who cheered happily to her.

"Looks like you're alright." Rarity said in relief. Then Applejack took her hooves out, indicating Filly Rarity to jump down this time.

"Alright, your turn Filly Rarity." Applejack calls out to her. Filly Rarity was reluctant to jump, and deeply hesitated in jumping.

"Come on! Please jump down." Applejack said, while jumping in respond, but Filly Rarity still hesitated and grew more nervous.

"Applejack!" A voice said, which belonged to Stuffwell, who jumped out of her backpack.

"Perhaps you should use me as a sort of cushionation device. I am, of course, well padded." Stuffwell suggested to her. "Filly Rarity would likely feel reassured by the sight of my luxurious leather." Stuffwell said.

"Good idea." Applejack said. Stuffwell then jumped on top of her hooves, and laid down.

"Okay Filly Rarity, it's safe to jump now." Applejack called out to Filly Rarity, who now felt a bit more comfortable. She slowly climbed down a chain, until she lost her grip, and fell down in fear, while screaming. But fortunately, she landed on Stuffwell's back, just as planned. Filly Rarity eventually jumped down from Stuffwell's back, and then Stuffwell jumped down from Applejack's hooves.

"We have located and been reunited with the babies." Stuffwell said.

"We sure have." Applejack said in agreement.

"BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Stuffwell yelled out, while Applejack nodded in agreement. Stuffwell jumped back to Applejack's backpack. She then looked over to Rainbow Dash and Rarity, who still saw her watching Filly Rainbow Dash and Filly Applejack.

"Ready to continue?" Applejack asked them.

"Ready when you are." Rarity replied.

"Let's go." Rainbow Dash agreed. They were then about to continue their journey, and almost forgot the young fillies. Just as they were about to leave, the three fillies began crying which made the three mares stop and look back at their still crying past selves.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Rarity said in embarrassment.

"Applejack!" A voice said, which belonged to Stuffwell again, who jumped out once again. "Allow me a brief apology. I was rushing."

"Yeah. No kidding that they're crying right now." Rainbow Dash deadpanned to him.

"I forgot to mention... How to move as a group of six..." Stuffwell said, which made the three older ponies a bit surprised.

"Six?" Applejack asked with a confused look.

"You see, the fillies are unable to understand my communicating... What a situation..." Stuffwell said.

"So how are WE gonna get them to stop crying?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah know just what to do." Applejack said. "Filly Applejack, look at this." She went over to her past self and made a silly face to her, and the filly stopped crying. The earth pony picks her up and does a few playful throws tossing her up and down. Rainbow Dash does the same thing Applejack just did and cheers up her past self as well. Rarity then looked at her past self, and decided to do the same thing her friends just did.

"Filly Rarity." Rarity said, but that didn't earn her past self her attention, but Rarity didn't notice. Rarity then made her own silly face, but stopped once she saw that Filly Rarity is still crying.

"Okay... What to do... What to do?" Rarity said, while thinking of a new idea. She then got a new one, and spinned around like a tornado. It temporarily got Filly Rarity's attention, but then returned to her crying, once Rarity stopped.

"You want more spinning? You can have more spinning." Rarity said, and then began to spin even faster than before, which continued, until Rarity was dizzy from all that spinning. That finally cheered Filly Rarity up. Rarity shook off her dizziness, and then gave her past self, a few playful throws, just like her friends did.

After playing with them a little, all six of them looked at Stuffwell.

"Yes, they are not helpless! I suggest the six of you join forces and move on!" Stuffwell suggested. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity jumped in acknowledgement, and all three of them were about to continue.

"Oh! Wait a moment!" Stuffwell quickly said, which made Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity fall down comically, and made their past selves laugh a bit. Then Stuffwell made a speech, for how they should move together, until he got to the part, where how they will move at once.

"You three can give the fillies piggyback rides and move about together!" Stuffwell said. The ponies looked at each other, and did as told. Filly Applejack, Filly Rainbow Dash, and Filly Rarity climbed up, to their respective future selves, and were now getting a piggyback.

"Now then, let's go find our poor missing companions! BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Stuffwell yelled out. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity jumped in acknowledgement, and then Stuffwell jumped back to Applejack's backpack. The six of them now continued their journey together. They saw a door, with a blue switch in front of it. The switch also has six dots on it. All six of them landed on it, and the door opened. They then entered the door. They continued their trip through, where in some cases, they needed to send their filly selves up, and help them continue, by pushing on switches. They then reached a room, where a blue unicorn in a magician's outfit, was flying around on a broomstick looking for someone.

"PRIIIIINCESS!" She yelled out. She looked further around.

"PRINCESS CHRYSALIS!" She yelled out again. She then notices the 6 ponies.

"Ah-HAAAAA! You! You little Orange, Blue, and White insects! Didn't I try to kidnap you once?" She said, in a threatening manner.

"Insects?! That's so rude." Rarity said, while her anger were building up. The unicorn known as Trixie floated further towards them.

"Yeah, I did! Boy, THAT didn't work out so well... and you don't look quite so little anymore..." She said, while taking a closer look, to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. "And you're much hairier, too..." She continued, which made Rarity even more angry. She then floated beside them.

"Weird...but none of that matters! You like bothering our budding master of evil, do you?" She said. "Then I'll bother YOU up!" She said, before using her magic, to make a Changeling guard appear. It looked angry, and charged at the heroes.

* * *

[Enemy Battle]

The six ponies were ready to fight against a Changeling guard, while Trixie is floating around. Stuffwell then jumped out of the backpack.

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! Have you ever seen a piggyback move in battle?" He asked, which the mares replied by shaking their heads.

"No, but how does it work?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, it is fantabulous! Let me show you how this works." He said. "Now Applejack, you attack with a jump, if you follow."

Applejack did as told, and jumped on the guard. She was about to stomp him, until Stuffwell interfered.

"First, make Filly Applejack jump first..." He said. Just as Applejack was about to stomp the enemy, Filly Applejack quickly jumped first, while the older earth pony makes a backflip above the enemy.

"Then you stomp now Applejack." He said, which she did so. Once Applejack landed on the ground, Filly Applejack returned to the piggyback.

"Okay your turn Rainbow Dash." Stuffwell said, and Filly Rainbow Dash jumped first on the enemy. Then, Rainbow Dash did three front flips and jumps on the enemy.

"Now, Rarity, you jump to attack as well." Stuffwell commanded. Rarity did as told, and was about to land on the enemy.

"Same thing: Filly Rarity stomps first..." He said. Filly Rarity did the same as Filly Applejack and Filly Rainbow Dash, and succeeded.

"Then it's you Rarity." Stuffwell said, and Rarity succeeded with her jump, and defeated the enemy. Filly Rarity then returned to her piggyback, and then Trixie appeared.

"Heh heh heh!" Trixie grinned, she then send another enemy to fight. Stuffwell then made a new tutorial.

"Next, is Items. When using these while piggybacked, you can use the help from the fillies as well! When using the Green Shell, use the help of your respective past self when the shell hits the enemy!" He said. "Yes, alrighty, Applejack. Attack with the Green Shell."

"Got it." Applejack said, while taking out a green shell. Filly Applejack jumped up on top of the shell, before Applejack began to kick it. Before the shell hit the enemy, Filly Applejack spun the shell, which made the enemy take more damage. Rarity then kicked it back, while Filly Applejack spins it again on impact. Rainbow Dash kicked it back toward the enemy, and Filly Applejack keeps spinning on impact. They continued until the enemy was defeated. Kamek then arrived again.

"AAAACK!" Trixie yelled, while making an enemy appear.

"Heh heh heh!" She laughed, and then disappeared.

"Rarity, why don't you try an attack with a Green Shell as well." Stuffwell suggested. Rarity did as told, and made a Green Shell appear in her hooves. Filly Rarity then jumped on top of the shell, before Rarity kicked it toward the enemy, and Filly Rarity spun around on impact. They then repeated kicking it, until the enemy was defeated. Trixie then arrived once again.

"Yaaaaaaaaaack! How long do I have to do this?! I'm in a hurry!" Trixie said, while once again, making an enemy appear, and then a second one.

"Now then..." Stuffwell said, before returning to Applejack's backpack. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity repeated the same strategy, and defeated the enemies the same way, with their Green Shell, and double jump techniques.

"You know, this actually works better than I thought." Applejack said to her friends.

"I know. We actually make a good team, with our younger selves." Rarity replied. They have now won the fight.

"Yeah this is much easier than I thought." Rainbow Dash added.

[Enemy battle end]

* * *

With the enemies now defeated, Trixie decided to give up, and continue searching for Princess Chrysalis.

"PRINCESS CHRYSALIS!" Shee yelled out, while flying away.

"Well, we beat this ruffian." Rarity said in victory.

"Yeah we did." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"For now." Applejack said. They then continued. On the way, they had to press on buttons the exact same time, which they needed to split up. They then arrived to Chrysalis's treasure vault, which was filled with gold, and diamonds.

"Wow. I didn't know Chrysalis was that rich." Rarity said in amazement.

"Yeah, look at all the diamonds and gold." Rainbow Dash said agreeing.

"Would you two focus already?" Applejack said to them. But then, Filly Rainbow Dash and Rarity discovered a special treasure chest, on the center.

"Hold on ya'll, we're not taking anything from here." Applejack said, while noticing Rarity, hugging a few of Chrysalis's gems.

"What?" Rarity asked. Then Filly Rarity got closer to the chest, and then opened it. The chest revealed a special kind of gem inside, and looked very familiar.

"Hmm...This gem looks familiar." Applejack thought. Then the gem floated up, then around the room, and then in front of them. Stuffwell jumped out.

"What do you suppose that is? It appears trashable, but... It may ALSO be something of incalculable value." Stuffwell said.

"More like charming value, don't you agree?" Rarity said, with huge fascination with the mysterious gem.

"I think it best that we take it with us and investigate further." Stuffwell said, much to Rarity's delight. Stuffwell then jumped back, and then the gem floated over to Filly Applejack's hooves.

"You got a sparkling shard!" The screen said.

"Maybe I can use it for my dresses when I come home." Rarity suggested to herself. She liked the new gem. The gem was then put inside of Stuffwell.

"Alright girls, let's continue." Applejack said to her friends. They then continued further, and then arrived to a purple door. They opened it, and saw Monsieur Mane inside, with a safe Filly Princess Celestia, in his hooves. They saw him looking suspiciously at something, and to their surprise, it was the time hole.

"Girls look! Mane and Celestia are alright, and there is the time hole!" Rarity yelled out in delight. Mane then turned around, and saw the six ponies.

"All right, are you? Jolly good!" Mane said. Stuffwell jumped out.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity... That's the new time hole. BACK TO ADVENTURE! He yelled out, before looking at Monsieur Mane.

"Excuse me Monsieur Mane, but wouldn't it be a good idea, to come with us, in that time hole?" Applejack asked him, which made him incredibly paranoid, of her idea.

"Pardon me? You say we should leap into that ridiculous hole?!"

"Quite so." Rarity replied.

"Absolute rubbish! Do you honestly believe that i would place the princess in such a reckless endangerment?" Mane asked, not wanting to put Celestia's safety at risk.

"Come on, it's the time to go back to our own era. This blathering nincompooter is just arresting our progress." Stuffwell said, which made the four unicorn mares uneasy, due to seeing Mane's face getting hot red.

"You... Why, you SCOUNDREL! How DARE you refer to me as such? And it's nincomPOOP!" Mane frustratedly said, while correcting Stuffwell's insult error. Stuffwell then jumped back into Applejack's backpack.

"Well me, Applejack, and Rarity are going home. Come on." Rainbow Dash said, while jumping to the time hole along with her past self. She then floated around a bit, and then disappeared from it. Applejack followed her in the time floated around for a bit, and then disappeared into it.

"Wait for me." Rarity said, while jumping to the time hole as well, with her past self behind her. She floated around as well, and then disappeared too. Monsieur Mane was now all alone. He then became angry.

"Halt! I say! What cheek! You, I dare say, are the true nincompoops! Come back here this instant!" Mane yelled out to them, and then jumped down the time hole, floated around, and then she and Filly Celestia disappeared in the time hole.

* * *

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and their past selves on their backs, were traveling on a yellow and pink spiral like vortex.

"Equestria present. Canterlot castle." The screen said. Before a white glow came at the end of the time hole trip. All six of them were engulfed by the glow.

* * *

The three ponies along with their past selves got out of the time hole, which was located in another part of Canterlot castle's garden.

"YES! We are home!" Rarity yelled out in delight. Applejack happily sighed at Rarity.

"I know. Now let's find our friends, and the doctor." Rainbow Dash said, while all six of them, walked back to the castle halls. They arrived to the halls, and saw a few differences there, a few machine controls, and a tube, which withholded the green Shroob monster from before. They saw not only the professor, but also their friends, watching the machinery.

"Hey guys!" Applejack called out to them, which made the others look over to them. The rest of the Mane 6 and Spike jumped on them in cheer.

"Girls, I'm so glad you're okay." Twilight said happily.

"Oh, I was so worried, for you three." Fluttershy said in relief.

"I was almost preparing a 'farewell Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity' party!" Pinkie Pie said, while holding a few balloons, with sad faces on them.

"Hey now! Back at last!" Doctor Whooves yelled out to them, and then jumped over to them. "Stuffwell informed me that you were bringing little fellers back with you to this time." He said, which confuses the rest of the Mane 6. "And just look at this, now... They're in orange, cyan, and white! I am plump astounded! But then again, what else would the little fellers be wearing, huh? Still, it sure tickles me to see little sisters. Teamed up with the regular big sisters!" He said.

"Can you explain this?" Twilight said, which Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack nodded to her. The three ponies then told them about their adventure in the past. They were surprised, that they were actually saved by Chrysalis from the past, and surprised that they have taken their past selves, back to the present. Fluttershy was notching the three fillies, while Stuffwell has just jumped out of backpack.

"Professor! I must inform you, Equestria of the past is in gargantulent trouble!" He said, which shocked the other ponies. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity then told the others about the Shroobs. They were all shocked and disgusted, of the Shroobs current actions.

"They are nothing more than big meanie pants." Pinkie Pie said.

"Can't they just... Arrive to Equestria peacefully?" Fluttershy shyly suggested, despite already being afraid of the Shroobs.

"Hmm... So it's true. These Shroob creatures have made off with the princess, eh?"

"We've gotta do something! It's the PRINCESS, for Celestia's sake!" Twilight yelled out. Doctor Whooves thought for a bit. While they talked, Filly Rainbow Dash and Rarity decided, to watch the green Shroob, in the tube.

"Oh, I should have mentioned, Doctor... We recovered this at Chrysalis's kingdom in the past." Stuffwell said, while taking out the mysterious gem.

"I feel shame that i cannot identify it. I have no similar records in my database..." Stuffwell said, while the gem floated on top of the doctor, much to the other ponies surprise.

"YOWSER! That's a Cobalt Star shard! The time machine's fuel source!" He said, which shocked the Mane 6.

"That's a part of the Cobalt Star?!" Rarity yelled out in shock.

"Why was it in Chrysalis's kingdom?! And how did it break?!" Twilight asked. Then the shard floated over, to the green Shroob, and reacted a strong magical energy wave. That not only made the Shroob react strongly toward it, but also shocked both Filly Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Good gravy! The Cobalt Star shard is driving that monster crazy!" The doctor said in surprise. Once it stopped, the Shroob stopped reacting to it, and Filly Rarity began to cry. Rarity quickly gave Filly Rarity a piggyback in order to calm her down. The shard then landed on the ground.

"Hmmmmmmmmm... Could it be... Yep, it could!" Doctor Whooves mumbled, before returning his attention toward the Mane 6. "I do believe there's a link between the Cobalt Star and the Shroob marauders." Doctor Whooves speculated.

"Maybe we can figure out how to defeat these alien Meany pants if we find more Cobalt Star shards!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Possibly..." Was all the doctor said. Then the shard floated up, and then it reached an area, and made a time hole appear there. The shard then returned, and Stuffwell placed it back.

"That shaking... Was not natural. I'd wager a new time hole just opened here in the castle..." Doctor Whooves said. "That Cobalt Star shard is reacting to the other shards that's scattered in the past!"

"And then we can find the rest of them. Great idea doctor." Twilight said, while agreeing on the doctor's plan.

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! You youngsters get going and find those other Cobalt Star shards!" He said.

"Wait. You can't expect them to do all them to do all the work." Twilight said.

"Look Twilight, ah know you're concerned about us, but ah think it's best that Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and I do it." Applejack said which made Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy surprised.

"Besides, if we see those shroob things again, then we'll show 'em what for." Rainbow Dash said.

"Besides, we need to look after our filly selves." Rarity said, while noticing Fluttershy playing with Filly Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity.

"Awww... They are so cute." Fluttershy said warmly, while gently tickling them.

"Well, I'm gonna continue my research of this alien predator. The rest is up to you six ponies." Doctor Whooves said. Then Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, their past selves and the rest of the mane six, and Spike walked over to the next time hole, which is located in one of the bedrooms in the castle.

"Well it's now or never." Applejack said.

"You don't think it'll disappear again, right?" Rarity said, remembering that the last time, they jumped into a time hole, and it disappeared from the ground.

"Don't worry Rarity, even if it disappears, then we will find another one." Rainbow Dash said, which made Rarity less worried. The six ponies jumped into the time hole, and disappeared right from it. The other Mane 6 looked in concern.

"I hope they will be alright." Fluttershy said in concern.

"And I hope they'll make it back okay." Spike added.

"Don't worry, they're strong, and along with their past selves, nothing can st..." Twilight was about to say, until she was interrupted by a loud voice coming to the room.

"VILLAIN!" The voice yelled, which belonged to past Mane, who was being chased by present Mane.

"I daresay that IS her! That child you're holding, sir! She's the princess, is she not?" Present Mane said, while still chasing his past self.

"Keep your distance! You're not cleared to address her Royal Highness!" Past Mane yelled, while over protectively holding Filly Celestia.

"In the short time she's been gone, she's grown so small! THIS is why I was so opposed to that infernal time device!" Monsieur Mane said, thinking that the filly Celestia, is present Celestia. The chase between them continued.

"Someone! Anyone!" Past Mane yelled out.

"Princess!" Present Mane yelled out, while still chasing his past self.

"VILLAIN! Help! Someone! Is this castle deserted?" Past Mane yelled out, while running away.

"Princess!" Present Mane yelled out, while chasing his past self. The other Mane 6 were confused.

"What... Was that?" Spike said in confusion.

"I don't know Spike, but I think we should keep an eye on those two." Twilight suggested. The others nodded, and then began to chase after them.

* * *

 **Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity** **along with their filly counterparts, have returned to the present. They are now ready, for their next time adventure.**

 **Where will the time hole lead them to now?**

 **Leave a review of this story if you like.**


	7. Part 1: Everfree Forest

The six ponies of the past and the present were still traveling through the time hole.

"Equestria past. Everfree Forest." The screen read. Before a white glow came at the end of the time hole trip, then they were all engulfed by the glow.

* * *

Soon Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, along with their filly counterparts were sent flying out of the time hole. They all managed to land on their hooves in time.

"Do time holes ever know when to send a lady out, gently?" Rarity humphed, as she made sure Filly Rarity was okay.

"Focus Rarity. Now where are we this time?" Applejack asked, as she and her filly counterpart checked their surroundings. They were in some kind of dark forest.

A very familiar dark forest, as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity began to shake a little out of worry, while the clueless Filly Applejack, Filly Rainbow Dash, and Filly Rarity were confused.

"This is... the Everfree Forest." Applejack shook in slight fear. As they looked around, and saw dark bushes and trees everywhere.

"Out of all the places, why the Everfree Forest?!" Rarity screamed.

"Wait, Rarity, I don't see any of the creatures around." Rainbow Dash realized.

"You're right Rainbow Dash, it's almost like they've vanished. Where arethe creatures in the forest?"

"I don't know. But something tells me, that the Shroobs are behind it." Applejack said, as she put all her fear and worry aside.

"I agree. Those ruffians should pay for turning the places around here into wastelands." Rarity nodded, as she stood ready for action. "So where should we go?"

"Lets start with this way." Rainbow Dash said, as she pointed to the right direction.

The three ponies along with their filly counterparts started walking the right path. They continued forward, until they reached a very large tree in front of them.

"Okay, we are now nearby a very large tree. Where do you think we go now Rarity?" Applejack asked her friend.

"Anywhere to get out of this dreadful..." Rarity said, but before she could continue, the six suddenly heard something.

"...l...i...g...h...t..." They heard somepony speak nearby, but it was really weak.

"Huh? Who said that?" Rainbow Dash asked, as the three ponies set their filly counterparts down the ground.

"M...i...s..." The same voice suddenly muttered. The three ponies, along with Filly Applejack, Filly Rainbow Dash, and Filly Rarity started checking their surroundings, but couldn't find anypony nearby.

Rarity soon started to shake in fear. "It's... not a ghost is it?"

"Rarity calm down, we've already been through this. Ghost's doesn't exist." Applejack said.

"I know. But if it is a ghost, it's lucky that I don't have my magical vacuum with me. But if it comes near me, I will tear it to..." Rarity threatened, before she's cut off, by the voice once more.

"Twi... ight." The voice muttered. The unicorns now realized where the voice came from.

"The voice. It's coming from that tree." Applejack realized, as she pointed to the tree. The six of them walked closer to it, and then saw something slightly curly, dark blue, light yellow, and pink.

"That... that looks kinda... familiar." Rarity said, as she got closer to the curly thing stuck on the tree. Then suddenly, it turned up.

"Twilight Sparkle..." The voice said, which turned out to be Bon Bon.

Both Rarity, and the fillies jumped up in surprise, and ran toward the bushes. Rainbow Dash and Applejack stood there quietly, as they was shocked at Bon Bon, being stuck in the tree thanks to the vines tying her up. "Twilight Sparkle..."

"Oh no, I'm not Twilight." Rarity said.

"Bon Bon?" Rainbow Dash realized.

"Yes it's me, Bon Bon. I was... on the... time machine... with... Princess Celestia." She explained weakly.

"You were? Where's Princess Celestia? Is she alright? And why are you stuck in that tree?" Applejack asked her.

"As... as soon as we arrived... in this time... we were... attacked. A fierce... alien race known as... the Shroobs... came... out of nowhere..."

"Go on." Applejack said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _(About 20 minutes, after Chrysalis's airship retreated from Canterlot)_

 _The time machine started appearing on top of the ruins of Canterlot. It landed in front of her old throne. Princess Celestia, along with her followers, Lyra and Bon Bon, stepped out of the time machine._

 _Princess Celestia was shocked at the ruins, and destroyed remains of Canterlot. "Oh my goodness! What's happened here?"_

 _Lyra and Bon Bon continued checking their surroundings. "Was this before Canterlot Castle was built Bon Bon?"_

 _"Don't know Lyra. But it could use a bit of... "Bon Bon replied, until she stopped, and started to shake in fear, upon what she's witnessing arriving to the throne room._

 _"EEEK!" They both screamed, as they both ran behind Princess Celestia's flank, and hugged each other tightly. Princess Celestia on the other hand, was recovering her senses of the Canterlot ruins, and watched, as more than a hundred Shroobs walked up to her._

 _"Who are you?! What are you creatures?! Tell me at once!" Princess Celestia firmly ordered. But the Shroobs ignored her. They then turned both left and right, where the Shroobs in the middle stepped back. She then noticed a very tall female Shroob, who had a royal like figure walk up to her. Celestia assumed she was their leader._

 _"Who are you?" Celestia asked, but the royal Shroob didn't respond, but instead walked closer to them. Celestia, Lyra, and Bon Bon took a step back, as the royal Shroob was very close to them. It then surrounded it's alien hands with pink energy orbs, as Lyra and Bon Bon was starting to get more afraid, while Princess Celestia was shocked at the Shroob's display of power._

 _"Help!"_

 _"I want my mommy!" Lyra screamed._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"Princess Celestia was... taken... by the Shroobs..." Bon Bon explained, as Rarity came out of her hiding spot, carrying Filly Rarity on her back. "And I was... captured by... the trees... of the Everfree Forest..."

Rarity felt bad for Bon Bon. "Oh you poor dear."

"So what are the trees for? Why did they bind you to it?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"These trees... they're slowly but surely... siphoning away all our... magical power... our vim... The pure vim... then flows through the... roots of the trees... deep, deep underground... It is gathered... at the Shroob Vim Factory... in the heart of... the Everfree Forest." Bon Bon continued. "Rumor has it... the magic is... somehow changed at the... Vim Factory. It's mixed with awful chemicals and... becomes the fuel for... the Shroob's flying saucers..." Bon Bon explained further.

The ponies couldn't believe it more, what the awful Shroobs are planning on doing. "That's... horrible. And insane!" Rainbow Dash said, out of disgust.

"Why those ruffians." Rarity said out of anger. "Come on darling. Let us help free you from this horrid tree."

Bon Bon however shook her head. "No... You must... leave me... Hasten to... the Vim Factory... It is all that matters now... besides my friend Lyra. Somewhere... in that horrid place... is a... Cobalt Star Shard... I just know it..."

"Wait, there's a Cobalt Star Shard, and what is this Vim Factory?" Applejack asked her.

"The Cobalt Star... and Princess Celestia..." Bon Bon is about to explain... until 5 flying saucers suddenly appeared above them, and started firing an energy blast toward them. The first one hit near Rarity and the fillies.

"Yikes!" Rarity screamed, as she ran back to her hiding spot with the fillies. Applejack on the other hand was at first too shocked to run.

"What the?! How did they find us so quickly?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as she flew around the tree to dodge the blasts, but the blasts they fired were too quick for her to react. As she ran for cover, one of the blasts suddenly hit Bon Bon, creating smoke around her.

Applejack gasped. "Bon Bon!"

As the smoke cleared, a purple mushroom, similar to the Shroobs was now in her place. The Bon Bon mushroom fell down to the ground, as Applejack ran up to what remained of Bon Bon.

"Oh no! What have they done to you?!" Applejack said, as she felt agony and sadness, in Bon Bon's poor fate.

"The... shards... Gather..." Was all she heard. But the rest sounded too dull for her to listen clearly, as the voice was soon too weak to listen to at all.

Rarity then arrived with he fillies. "Poor Bon Bon. If we had Twilight with us, then she could use a spell that can turn her back to normal."

"I'm not sure Rarity." Applejack said. "Ah think the mushroom appears to be too resistant to her magic."

"Well those ruffians are gonna pay. Lets find the Cobalt Star, shut down the awful Vim Factory, and get back to our time." Rarity suddenly declared. Applejack felt proud for her friend's declaration to take on the Shroobs.

"I'm glad that you're in it. Lets continue, and find the factory." Applejack said, with Rarity nodding in agreement. They let their filly versions climb up to their backs, and started continuing on their path.

"And hopefully give those enemies a piece of our minds." Rainbow Dash added.

* * *

As they continued their way through the forest, they noticed more ponies tied to the vines of several trees in the Everfree Forest. Rarity felt disgusted by the numerous ponies, having their power sucked away. Most of the ponies around, were also too weak to even speak. Along the way, they came across some Koopeleons, Boo guys, Elasto-Piranhas, and defeated them. They even picked up some fire flowers, mushrooms, and green shells. They eventually reached a huge red and purple dome in front of them, along with two metallic Shroob Arms in front of the entrance.

"There is the entrance Rarity. I bet the Cobalt Star is in there." Applejack speculated.

"Normally, I would've refused to go in there. But knowing that it's the only way, to get more clues to where Princess Celestia is... i'm in." Rarity said, as they walked toward the entrance. Soon they walked inside the entrance passage, where they saw every kind of machinery inside.

"Wow. This Shroob technology must be really advanced." Rainbow Dash said, as she watched in awe of the interior.

"Would you focus already? The Shroobs are our enemies." Applejack reminded her, as Rainbow Dash soon snapped out of her thoughts. They then reached a large room, with two doors on the other side.

"Two doors. Which way girls?" Rarity asked, as she, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash put the fillies down.

"I don't know. But maybe we should try..." Rainbow Dash said, until suddenly, two insectoid pony like species suddenly jumped down from the ceiling. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity certainly know what race they are.

"Changelings?!"

"What are they doing here?" Rarity asked. The Changelings were a bit different. They wore some sort of advanced green steel armor, both had a hammer equipped to their horns, and both wore a special helmet with an antenna above.

The right one spoke first, with a metallic light voice, none of the ponies barely understood. "AREA RESTRICTED. ALL NOOB INTRUDERS 2 B HAXORED BY US L33T HAMM3R BROZ.!"

"What the hay did they just say?" Rainbow Dash whispered to Applejack.

"Ah don't know. Maybe that's almost the same Shroobs speak in pony language. The Shroobs must've brainwashed them."

Then the left one spoke, with a slightly deeper voice than his comrade. "WE R TEH SHROOB ALLIES. WE ROXOR U AND THEN ROFL. THEN U AM CRY. WE RECEIVE ORDERS THRU ANTENNAS ON THESE L33T HELMETS. THEY R HOTNESS. WE MUST OBEY ALL ORDERS. WE LIKE 2 PWN NOOBS 4 TEH MASTER SHROOBZORS. U = NOOBS. BROZ. = L33T. PREPARE FOR TOTAL PWNAGE. WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!"

Suddenly, a large wooden nose suddenly appeared above Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and started sucking up air with it's nostrils. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity suddenly felt themselves being lifted off the ground.

"Uh, what in tarnation is happening?" Applejack asked not knowing what's going on. Before Rainbow Dash or Rarity responded, all three of them were stuck in the nostrils of the wooden nose with Applejack and Rainbow Dash in one side and Rarity in the other.

"EW! So gross! Get off me!" Rarity exclaimed, as she did her best to struggle herself out of the nose. Filly Applejack, Filly Rainbow Dash, and Filly Rarity panicked, and called out for them, while the three present ponies were helplessly taken away by the wooden nose. The two Changelings then looked at the three fillies.

"NOOBZ STILL R NOT PWNED. CONTINUE PWNERSHIP UNTIL ALL NOOBZ R PWNED" The right one said.

"TEH ESCAPE IS IMPOSSIBLE. WE ARE 2 L33T. WE OWNZ JOO. U WILL GET FLATZORED BY R L33T HAMMERS." The left one said, as they both prepared to fight the three fillies.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity have been captured. Will their past selves defeat the brainwashed changelings and save their present selves?**

 **More importantly, will they escape the Vim Factory? What gonna happen next?**

 **What do you think of the story so far? Let me know.**


	8. Part 2: The Vim Factory

[Boss Battle: 2 brainwashed changeling guards]

The three fillies get ready to battle. Filly Applejack takes out one of the fire flowers and soon, the three fillies began rapidly throwing fireballs at both of the changelings giving them a lot of damage.

One of the changeling guards began lighting up their horn and targeted Filly Applejack, but she jumped of the way in time. He then does the same thing to Filly Rainbow Dash and Filly Rarity, but both fillies dodged the blast.

Filly Rainbow Dash takes a turn and jumps on the one on the left, and Filly Rarity jumps on the same one as Filly Rainbow Dash.

The brainwashed changeling guards repeat their pattern only for them to miss their target. The fillies use a green shell this time and kicks it at one of the changeling guards and takes him out. The remaining guard repeats his pattern and still missed the fillies. After a few more jumps, the last changeling guard was defeated.

[Boss Battle over]

* * *

One of the changeling guards starts to regain their consciousness.

"Whoa... My helmet antenna! It's broken! Oh, man, YESSS!" The first one said.

"Hey... Mine broke too! Talk about lucky! I mean didja HEAR what was coming out of my mouth." The other one said.

"I know, dude! Seriously, who talks like that?! Anyway, I think these little fillies freed us!"

"Ya think? You little taters trashed our antennas?"

The three fillies nodded, and then jumped in joy.

"Right ON! Seriously, thanks! You saved our bacon. We were... not right in the head."

"So listen, you gotta let us thank you by hooking you up with these spare hammers!" Both of the changelings give the fillies one hammer each.

"You got hammers!" The screen read.

"Now you can be Hammer Fillies!" The changeling told them. "But we'd better teach you how to use 'em first."

* * *

"Ready to learn the ABC's of hammering stuff?" One of the changelings said.

"We'll explain from up top, so open those eyes ladies!" The other changeling instructed.

"OK, here's step one... Press R to change the action icons into a little hammer dealie and a spinny thingamajig. When those icons change, X and Y do different things... More on that in a sec'"

"Once you've changed the action icons with R, all you have to do is press X."

"That'll make Filly Applejack swing her hammer. WHACK! She can smash obstacles and smack walls and stuff. Give it a shot little filly!"

One of the changeling guards appeared in front of them. "I'll be waiting up ahead!" He tells them.

Both fillies follow Filly Applejack and she uses the hammer to break the crate that's in front of her.

"Nice!" The changeling commented.

She breaks the second one, then the third crate, then the fourth, and the last one while getting comments along the way.

"Yeah! Pow! Unh! Sweet!"

They reach the end and meet up with the changeling.

"All right, you're a natural kid! And now it's time to learn some second hammer action." It said. "This one rules. It'll let you tunnel underground and pass below gates and stuff. Like I told ya earlier, press R to change the action icon."

"Then press Y. That'll put you in a shoulder-stand, then press Y again! BRRZZZP! You'll tunnel into the ground like a filly drill! Pretty cool, am I right?"

The other changeling appears in front of them. "You oughta be able to go right under this barrier here! To pop back up, just press X or Y! Let's see it in action." He explains.

"Rock it, ladies!"

Filly Rarity hops on Filly Applejack's back, and Filly Rainbow Dash hops on Filly Rarity and has the hammer with her. Filly Rainbow Dash spins around, and the next thing that happens, all three of them are underground and go beneath the gate. They pop right out from under the ground and reach and locked gate. The three fillies repeat the following pattern and get through the barrier, then come across some more crates.

A changeling guard is waiting for them on the crates where there's steel flooring. "One thing I forgot. You can't tunnel into that hard-looking floor in front of you there." He reminded the fillies, then he disappeared.

Once again, Filly Applejack took the lead and takes out her hammer and smashes the crates in front of them. They reach another barrier and did their tower formation and spun underground allowing them to go under the barrier and come back up. They reach the end where there's a changeling on the ! block and hits it.

"So endeth the hammer practice little buds!" One changeling said.

"Oh wait, we've got one last bit of special info for you." The other changeling said. "While you're out adventuring, look for suspicious marks.

"When you see these marks, drill underneath and then pop back out!"

"If you come under a mark, you'll get a bean, tots!"

"If you collect lots of beans, good things will come your way."

"And that's all we've got to tell you taters!"

"Use those hammers to hurry up and rescue your friends!"

"Let's break, Bro!"

Both changelings leave, and the practice trial ends.

* * *

The fillies leave the current room they were in and head off to find their future selves. They went into another room and approached a barrier. Using their training skills, they got into their formation again with Filly Applejack on the bottom, Filly Rarity on top of her, and Filly Rainbow Dash on top with the hammer. They spun around and found themselves underground and went underneath the barrier then came back up. Once again, more wooden crates block their path. Filly Applejack gets in front and takes out the hammer smashing all the crates in their path. At the end of the room, the fillies noticed a mark on the ground and drilled underground to find a bean, and then left the room.

The fillies were now in a different room which is just like a maze. They even picked up three mushrooms from an item block. They drilled under the barrier and jumped up the steps and starting walking on the walls. The came across a giant red button and Filly Applejack pressed the button and one of the steps slid out from the wall. They even got some more shells from an item block. The fillies continued up the steps back onto the wall, and then jumped into a different area with another red button. Once again, Filly Applejack pressed the button revealing another step sliding out from the wall. They drilled beneath another barrier and went up the steps that just appeared, then headed inside the pipe.

The three fillies found themselves inside an air duct. They found a block containing two Refreshing Herbs and continued. Right when they were travelling through the air duct, they just saw a weird creature in their path and it charged at our three fillies.

* * *

[Enemy battle: 2 Spiny Shroopas]

"Heyyyy!" A voice said which turned out to be the changelings guards from before. "Check it out: now we'll teach you to fight with hammers like we do! Choose the hammer."

Filly Applejack takes out her hammer and headed over to the spiny shroopa and whacks it, giving it some damage. Filly Rainbow Dash takes out her hammer, then takes a turn whacking the spiny shroopa.

"OK, now lemme teach you how to counter attack with your hammer." The changeling said.

"When your enemy comes at you..."

One of the shroopas approaches Filly Applejack.

"Press and hold the button and then... let go."

Right before it pounced on the filly, Applejack used her hammer to avoid taking damage. The second one does the same to Filly Rarity, but she blocked the attack as well.

"Niiiice! Perfect! That's the timing you need to remember!"

The shroopa tries to attack Filly Rainbow Dash, and she blocks the attack and avoided taking damage.

"You got it or what? Just wait for the shake... and make 'em quake!"

"Your counter is holding the button... and releasing!"

"Don't forget to practice!" Both changeling leave the battle.

The battle continued on and Filly Rarity used her hammer and took out the first shroopa. The fillies repeated their blocking pattern and in about two hits, the second shroopa disappeared too.

[Enemy Battle over.]

* * *

The fillies continued through the air ducts. They encountered some more spiny shroopas along the way, and defeated them in 2-3 hits. They found a mushroom drop in one of the blocks, and eventually, escaped the air ducts.

They were once again back in the Vim Factory and drilled underneath the left barrier and defeated the spiny shroopa. They defeated another one in the next room, but it was a dead end. They picked up a hidden bean, some coins in the block, unarmed jeans, and two refreshing herbs. The fillies exit the area and drilled underneath the barrier, and then drilled underneath the one on the right.

What the fillies saw next was surprising to them. There was a large tree in the room with four glowing glass balls in each corner. What caught their eyes were the tails sticking out of the tree's nose, but the fillies knew who they were inside the nose. Filly Applejack knew just what to do, she quickly takes out her hammer and smashes the glass balls that are surrounding the tree. After she smashed the last ball, the tree blows out the Present Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. They landed on the ground with a thud.

"That was so gross and disgusting." Rarity said.

"How did we even get out anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The fillies went to their future selves and jumped in joy.

"Ah knew these fillies would save us." Applejack said. She picked up her past self and gave her playful throws up-and-down. Rainbow Dash did the same thing she just did. Rarity on the other hand, was crying tears of joy after seeing her past self and hugged her tightly.

Another nose appeared out of nowhere and blew out two spiny shroopas and faced the six ponies.

"Oh dear." Rarity said.

"Guess we have no choice, we gonna have to fight 'em." Applejack said.

* * *

[Enemy Battle: 2 spiny shroopas]

"Hey!" A voice called out which was revealed to be the changeling guard from before. "Niiiice... You found your friends!"

"Yeah, friends helping friends makes the world go round!" The second changeling said.

"Now we're gonna teach you how to use the hammer when piggybacked. OK? First, choose the hammer."

Applejack and her past self on her back walked over to one the shroopas while Filly Applejack holds the hammer.

"Now!" The changeling said. "When the hammer shakes, press the A button." Applejack hoisted her past self up. "That raises your tot! And when she shakes, press A again." Filly Applejack complied and swung her hammer giving the shroopa some great damage.

"Lemme explain the blue one too! Choose the hammer." Rainbow Dash walked over to the same shroopa Applejack just hit and Filly Rainbow Dash has the hammer. "When the hammer shakes, press the B button.""That raises your tater! And when the hammer shakes, press B again." Filly Rainbow Dash did so, and swung her hammer giving and eliminated one of the shroopas while another one comes in its place.

"Now to explain for the white one! You know the drill, choose the hammer." Rarity walks over and Filly Rarity takes out the hammer while Rarity hoisted up her filly self over her head. "There! When your hammer shakes, press the Y button... That'll raise your filly, and when the hammer shakes, press the Y button." Filly Rarity swung her hammer down on the shroopa, and gave it a lot of damage.

"Got all that? Adult button when it shakes!"

"Raise the filly and press her button when she shakes!"

"Now do your best!"

"And we... are... outta here!" Both changelings leave again. It only took about three hits to defeat the shroopas and clear the battle.

[Enemy Battle over]

* * *

Our heroes began continuing through the Vim Factory. The fillies quickly jumped up and pressed the button on the top wall and the door opened allowing them to leave the room. The fillies jumped back down and got back on their future selves. They were back in the very first room they came across the changelings. This time, they stepped on the blue switch and the door opens on the right and they proceeded into a different room. There were a bunch of enemies they defeat in there like the shroopas, a Lakitufo, and two Dr. Shroobs. They even got five cannons from an orange block and leave the room.

Inside the next room, there was only a blue pipe inside. But first, the fillies drilled underground and found a hidden bean, then got back on their future selves. All six ponies get on the pipe and head down into a lower part of the factory. When they got out of the pipe, the fillies hop off once again and drilled underground finding another hidden bean, then leave the room.

In the next room, the six of them go left and found a white block which contained two refreshing herbs. There was a switch on the other side. The fillies drilled underneath the barrier and defeated the spiny shroopa in that area, then they pressed the button and a door opens up that leads to the next room and get back to their older selves. They also battled another Lakitufo and two spiny shroopas and defeated them.

They head into the next room and quickly battle the Lakitufo and three spiny shroopas. Then, they find an electrical wall blocking their path.

"How do we get past this?" Rarity asked.

"Wait! How about that?" Rainbow Dash suggested pointing to a large shaped mouse hole. "But it's too small for us to fit through."

"How big is it?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I think our past selves can fit through here." Rainbow Dash put her past self by the hole, then grabs Filly Applejack and Filly Rarity and all three fillies go inside. "Good luck you three, find a way to get us through."

When the fillies were in another room, they quickly defeated the spiny shroopas in the room. After that, they pressed the button, but nothing happened in the room they were in. In the room where the present Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, the electrical wall in front of them disappeared.

"Guess they did it." Applejack said.

"Shouldn't we go get them?" Rarity asked.

"Uh Rarity, we can't fit in that hole. We'll meet them somewhere at the end of the hall." Rainbow Dash said. Just then, they came across three multi-colored block and hit each one. Nothing happened in the room, but where the fillies were, a bridge just appeared for the fillies and they crossed to the other side. There was another button on the other side of the barrier. The fillies drill underneath the barrier and press the button and turned off the other electrical wall for their future selves. They even found another hidden bean inside the room.

Back in the other room, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash noticed the electrical wall in front of them powered down. All of a sudden, a shroob doctor fired a blast at our three heroes.

"How rude!" Rarity said.

* * *

[Enemy Battle: Dr. Shroob]

Applejack makes the first move and jumps onto his head giving him damage. Dr. Shroob took out a laser gun and fired at Applejack, but missed his target.

Rainbow Dash jumps on his head next and gives it the same amount of damage. Rarity takes her turn and Dr. Shroob disappeared in a small explosion.

"That wasn't much of a challenge." Rainbow Dash said.

[Enemy Battle over]

* * *

They continued on until they reached the end of the room.

"So does anypony know where those fillies are?" Applejack asked.

"No, but what now?" Rainbow Dash asked them.

Meanwhile, the fillies hit three multicolored blocks, and three multicolored blocks appeared where the older versions of their selves were.

Back in the other room, the present Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack each hit a block and look around to find nothing happened.

In the room where the fillies were in, a hidden step just appeared behind them and they went up on the wall where the exit was and left the room.

They were back outside, but still up high. They continue d on the wall and Filly Applejack smashed the crates in their path and they reached the end when they found two buttons. Filly Rainbow Dash pressed both buttons, then the doors beneath them opened up. The fillies jumped down and noticed a pipe block by them. Filly Applejack hit the block, then a pipe appeared out of the ground and out popped their future selves. The three fillies hopped back on their future selves and continued together.

"Uh which door do we choose?" Applejack asked.

"Let's try that one." Rainbow Dash answered pointing to the left. They all agreed and went through the door on the left. They quickly defeated the Dr. Shroob in their path, found hidden beans, and reached the last room. There was a ? block with a small glowing ball floating around it. Applejack hits the block and it separated into seven separate blocks. The middle block had a 0 on, two blocks were orange, two were cyan, and the last two are white. The ball floated over to Applejack's block and she hits her block, now the middle block reads 1. It floats over to Filly Applejack's block and she hits her block and the counter is at 2. It went over to Rainbow Dash, then Filly Rainbow Dash, then Rarity, and then Filly Rarity. The pattern goes on until the counter reaches 30, then they all leave the room and go back the way they came. They go back through the previous room and go to the door on the right. There was a white block that Rarity just hit and she received four cannonballers. They defeated the shroopas, the Lakitufo, and the Dr. Shroobs. that were in their path.

The six of them entered the next room where there was a large gap to the other side, but the gap was filled with electricity below them.

"How will we get over this?!" Rarity asked still looking below.

"I could just fly over this." Rainbow Dash answered.

"We don't have wings like you Rainbow." Applejack pointed out.

"Wait! There's another small hole up there." Rarity said noticing a hole high above them. "Our past selves can go in there and find a way to get us through this."

"Good thinkin' Rarity." Applejack said. The six of them head over to where the hole was and hoisted up their past selves and went in the hole.

The fillies found a block that changed directions each second it pointed up, down, left, and right. Filly Applejack hits the block pointing to the right. In the other room, a small red platform starting moving across the room with the three ponies on it. It stopped halfway and Rainbow Dash hit the ! block which made a bridge appear in the room where the fillies were. The platform continues moving through the gap and collected a 1-up mushroom, two regular mushrooms, twenty coins, and three green shells along the way. They reach the other side safely and they each hit one ! block and another bridge appeared up where the fillies were. The fillies crossed the bridges and battled the shroopas in their path, then they exited the room and reappeared in the first room and hopped back on their future selves. The six of them step on a large blue button and the door opened up.

The next room they entered wasn't very large, it was a small room with another blue button. They all stepped on the button and the door opens up and head into the next room.

All six of them were confused when they saw a giant green swiggler in the room. The swiggler was drinking a weird green liquid and its end was connected to two ufos and it appears to be charging the ufos. The two ufos leave as two more began to receive energy from the swiggler.

"Any idea what's going on?" Applejack asked her friends.

"No idea." Rarity replied. "Oh no!"

Rarity noticed that Filly Applejack was holding up her hammer while Filly Rainbow Dash and Filly Rarity were jumping up and down waving their hooves.

"She wouldn't." Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash quickly hurried over to the fillies, but it was too late. Filly Applejack swung her hammer and knocked over the glass containing the green substance which spilled onto Rainbow Dash.

"She did." Applejack responded. The swiggler turned red and grew very angry with steam coming out of its ears while angrily jumping up and down.

"We're gonna have to teach this feller a lesson." Applejack suggested.

"I'm with you." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Let's take this brute down." Rarity added.

* * *

[Boss Battle: Swiggler]

The swiggler disconnected from the ufos and they floated away. Two Dr. Shroobs approach each side and get ready to fight.

Applejack goes first and pounces on the swiggler, with Filly Applejack jumping first then herself following her move. The swiggler makes its move and stomps on the ground, hard. It sends waves towards the six of them, but they jump over them and dodge it. Then the swiggler blows a large puff of pink smoke right at Applejack, but Filly Applejack swings her hammer and whacks it away. Then each Dr Shroob takes a turn firing a laser blast at Rainbow Dash and Rarity, but they dodge it in time. The Shroobs both hold up a white mushroom when they head back by the swiggler.

Rainbow Dash makes her move and pounces on one of the Dr. Shroobs which caused it to drop the mushroom. Rarity did the same thing to the other Dr. Shroob and made him drop the mushroom he was holding.

The swiggler drank up a purple substance and it began to calm down and turn back to green.

"Seriously? It was a mad a minute ago, now its calm now?" Rainbow Dash asked feeling confused.

"Something is weird with this creature." Rarity implied.

Both Dr. Shroobs fired two blasts at Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but missed them. They both took out a regular mushroom.

"Let's give this cannon thing a try." Applejack suggested. A cannon appeared in front of them and they all get inside. It fires all six of them into the air then back down.

"Aww yeah!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeehaw!" Applejack shouted.

"AAAHHH!" Rarity screamed in terror, and all the fillies had their hooves in the air. They all descended down on the swiggler's head and gave it maximum damage.

Rainbow Dash chose the cannon too, and the same pattern happened again. The swiggler turned angry and red again as it connected to the two ufos that just appeared. Its end connected with the ufos as the energy is goes into the ufos. One of the ufos took out a laser cannon and fired at six ponies.

"Hey that's playing dirty." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, that ain't fair." Applejack said agreeing.

The second one did the same thing and hits them all giving them some damage, then the ufos leave. The swiggler goes to Rarity's direction and blows a puff of smoke at Rarity, but her filly self knocks it away. Both Dr. Shroobs eat the mushrooms and grew a little bigger. One heads over to Rainbow Dash, but hits it with her hammer and it shrinks back to its original size. The other one charges toward Rarity but she dodges it in time and the shroob shrunk back to its original size. The swiggler stomps on the ground again and sends waves at the six ponies, but they dodge them all again. Two more ufos appeared and connect to the swiggler and get charged up before firing more blasts at them.

"They're back." Rarity tells them.

"Not to worry, we'll be ready this time." Applejack said feeling confident.

The lasers began firing at them, but they miss their targets and fly off.

The Swiggler walks to Applejack and blows four puffs of smoke at the cowgirl. Filly Applejack uses the hammer and knocks all of them away. Both Dr. Shroobs fire a blast or two at Rainbow Dash or Rarity, they miss the ponies and head back over to the swiggler. One of them takes out a white mushroom while the other takes out a regular mushroom.

Rainbow Dash jumps on the Dr Shroob with her past self bouncing on its head first then herself, the shroob disappears in a small explosion. Rarity does the same thing to the other shroob, and it disappears too. Applejack has her filly self jumping on the swiggler first, then she takes a turn. The swiggler stomps on the ground again, but misses them yet again. Two more Dr. Shroobs appear and stand by the swiggler. The swiggler drinks the purple substance again and turns calm and green again.

"How can we defeat them all if more of those shroob things keep coming in?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe we don't have to, all we need to do is defeat this big one here." Applejack thought. She selected the cannon again and once again, all six of them were blasted into the air, then descended down onto the swiggler and gave it a lot of damage. There was a massive explosion, and the swiggler disappears.

"We did it!" Applejack said.

"Aww yeah!" Rainbow Dash said.

 **Level up: Applejack! Level 9: Additional speed added: 2**

 **Level up: Filly Applejack! Level 9: Additional HP added: 3**

 **Level up: Rainbow Dash! Level 9: Additional speed added: 4**

 **Level up: Filly Rainbow Dash! Level 9: Additional POW added: 4**

 **Level up: Rarity! Level 9: Additional HP added: 2**

 **Level up: Filly Rarity! Level 9: Additional POW added: 5**

[Boss battle over]

* * *

The swiggler explodes and all that was left was a blue crystal that just appeared as soon as it exploded.

"Is that.." Rarity asked knowing what it already was.

"It is." Applejack replied. "Another star shard."

"You got the second Cobalt Star shard!" The screen read. "You have collected two Cobalt Star shards!"

Just then, Queen Chrysalis comes in and starts running around in circles which caused the six ponies to be confused.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack thought.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have no idea what she's doing." Rarity shrugged. They were all quite confused at what she was doing and they started becoming dizzy from seeing all the spinning which caused Applejack to drop both of the Cobalt Star shards and Chrysalis snagged both of them.

"Chrysalis swiped both Cobalt Star shards!" The screen read.

"GWAH HA HA! LOOOOSERS!" Chrysalis laughed evilly. "Thought you all could away with stealing MY treasure from MY castle, did ya? It's payback time! I'll take MY treasure...plus whatever you just picked up as compensation."

Trixie flies in on her broom and spotted Chrysalis. "Princess Chrysalis! Let's scram!" Both of them fly away leaving the others dizzy.

Stuffwell jumps out of Applejack's backpack and noticed all of them dizzy. "Cruel fate! We finally succeed in recovering the second shard and now this happens... Shame cycle initiated. We must return to our own time and rework our strategy. Stuffwell said before jumping back into Applejack's backpack.

* * *

 **Wow, who would've guessed that they were outsmarted by Chrysalis. Now she's stolen both Cobalt Star shards and escaped. Will our heroes find her and get them back? And where do you think she ran off to?**

 **Stay tuned to find out, and leave a review if you like.**

 **What do you think of the story so far?**


	9. Present time

All six ponies were traveling through the time hole.

"Equestria present. Canterlot Castle." The screen read before a white glow came at the end of the time hole trip. The six of them became engulfed by the glow.

* * *

The six of them exited the time hole and they reappear in one of the bedrooms.

"Alright girls, let's go find the doctor and our friends." Applejack said.

"Could we go to the shop first and get some equipment we might need?" Rarity suggested.

"Well alright, but just for a few minutes."

The six of them walk through the castle to the shop. Five minutes later, they arrived at the Shroom shop. "Welcome to the Shroom shop! Care to buy some gear?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah we'll takes six EXP badges and that'll be all." Rainbow Dash said. The clerk gave them the badges and Rainbow Dash gave him the required amount of bits.

"Come on back!" The six of them leave shop and head off to find the doctor. They got back to the room where the doctor was working on the machine with the rest of the mane six and Spike right by the machine.

"We're back!" Rainbow Dash said.

"About time you ladies showed up!" Doctor Whooves said facing them.

"Yeah, it's great that you're all okay." Twilight said.

"Well we kinda ran into some trouble along the way." Applejack said.

"Oh, you ran into some persnickety obstacles, did you?" Doctor Whooves asked them.

"Well you could say that." Rainbow Dash added.

* * *

A few minutes later, they explained everything that happened through the Everfree Forest and the Vim Factory.

"I am deep in a shame cycle doctor. We nearly had a pair of fragments, but... That young changeling princess made off with them both." Stuffwell told him.

"That's terrible!" Fluttershy said.

"I see. Well no need to get your leather lathered. There've been new time holes popping up faster than toast on Sunday morning!" Doctor Whooves said. The screen shows that two time holes popped on the top floor and two more on the current floor they were on. "And I'll tell you, one of them is giving off tremendous Cobalt Star energy readings. I have no doubt that's the time hole you want! Yep! That's where Young Princess Chrysalis made her escape!"

"Where is the time hole that we need?" Rarity asked.

"I think it's on the top floor of the castle." Twilight replied.

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Rarity! We must chase!" Stuffwell said. "We MUST have redemptitude!"

"Look now, before you rush off, I think it'd be wise to survey the rest of the castle. And another thing, there's a noisy feller from the past running around with a baby." The doctor said.

"That must be Mane with Filly Celestia." Twilight realized.

"He and Mane are in the garden. Could you make sure there's no hoopla out there?"

"Of course! Ya'll want to come too?" Applejack asked her friends.

"Okay." Fluttershy answered.

"Sure." Twilight agreed.

"We can all go together." Pinkie Pie suggested.

The mane six, along with the past Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike left the room. They walked down the hall and head straight for the garden. By the time they got to the garden, they found the young Monsieur Mane standing on his elder self while Filly Celestia was in her pink filly carriage crying.

"Look lively, now, elder me! We must please the princess! Put your back into it!" The younger Monsieur Mane tells his elder self.

"I-I'm absolutely spent." The elder Mane said.

"Pull yourself together, man! Smile, I say! Smile!" The elder Mane struggles to make a smile, but it was no use. The mane six, Spike, and the three fillies go over to Mane and talk to them.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asks them.

"Twilight, it appears that the princess... She won't... She won't stop crying!" The elder Mane explained to her.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No need Twilight! We've not yet begun to amuse!" The younger Mane tells her. "Now arm out elder me! 3, 2, 1!"

"MONSIEUR TWIST!" Both of them were spinning around fast. The mane six and Spike were confused with what they were doing. The three fillies began jumping up cheering, and Filly Celestia began to calm down and laughed happily as she clapped her hooves.

"Jolly good, elder me! Our charge is giggling!" The young Mane said. Rainbow Dash goes in closer and takes a closer look at their move from all sides. She flew over to Applejack and tells her the idea. Applejack thinks about it for a minute as both Monsieur Manes stopped spinning. The elder Mane was feeling dizzy and fell over while the younger mane landed safely. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both went over to Monsieur Mane and told him their idea.

"Oh, Mistresses Applejack and Rainbow Dash! Grown up have you? I'm quite up to speed on our crisis. Bit of a sticky wicket." The younger Mane said. "The older Princess Celestia, the kingdom... You must save it all. And I shall be right here as you do, rooting for victory!"

"Is there any chance you could teach us how to do that move you two just did?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"What's that you say old bean? You wish to learn our move?"

"Yep!"

"Well if it will help you fulfill your duties, of course! It would be an honor and a privilege! Come! Practice awaits!" He walks over to his elder self. "Chin up, elder me! Mustn't falter now!"

* * *

We see both Manes in the practice area with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity.

"We've taken to calling this technique a Spin jump!" The elder Mane tells them. "You'll soon see precisely why. Mistress Rainbow Dash begins the move."

"Are we all quite ready? Good. Commence the instruction!" The young Mane instructed.

"First, press R to make Mistress Rarity's icon change into the Spin Jump icon." The elder Mane explains. "Next, press B so Mistress Rarity leaps up and perches on Mistress Applejack. Then, press L to have Mistress Dash's icon the same as Mistress Rarity's. Up next, press A and Mistress Dash will be on top of Rarity."

"Wait! Are you saying Rainbow Dash will be standing on ME?!" Rarity asked with a shocked expression.

"Of course. From there, press B again to make the three of you whirl about and rise skyward!"

"And now it rather academic!" The young Mane said. "Press a direction on + to fly in said direction. Huzzah! This marvelous technique will allow you to cross gaps where mere jumping proves lacking. Have at it!"

The three of them complied with the instructions. Rarity hops on top of Applejack, and Rainbow Dash is on top of Rarity. They were all spinning together and lifted themselves in the air slightly, and they managed to get across all four gaps on the first try and reach the end.

"Yes, yes, jolly good show!" The younger Mane complimented. "I trust you'll use this to your advantage in the field as well."

* * *

We are now back in the previous room.

"I should think this Spin Jump will give you access to some awfully hard-to-reach areas." Mane tells the three of them.

"Now, time to be off ladies! Utilize the new time hole! Rescue our Princess!" Elder Mane said.

"We will." Applejack said. The mane six, Spike, and the three past fillies leave the room. They all head through the hallways, go up the stairs, step on the button, and open the door. They head to the right and they all end up in a library.

"Oh my goodness, there's a library here?" Twilight gasped.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Spike said.

"Of course Twilight would be interested in this." Rainbow Dash added.

"Well where's the time hole?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's up there!" Rarity noticed pointing on top of the bookshelf. "That's where we should be heading." Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity head on top of the bookshelves and found another time hole.

"Good luck!" Spike said.

"Please be careful." Fluttershy said.

"We hope you make it back okay." Pinkie added.

"Ya'll ready?" Applejack asked her two friends.

"I'm ready." Rarity agreed.

"Let's go find the princess." Rainbow Dash added. Once again, the head into the time hole and disappear into the light.

* * *

 **I've been a little busy because it was my birthday, but I'll give you this chapter to read, review, and like. This chapter is a little shorter than a few.**

 **Also, where do you think they'll end up next?**

 _ **To be continued... again**_


	10. Yoshi Island

_Note: This world will be different from the other worlds. I'm only switching up this world they're going to. So hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Once again, the six of them are traveling in the time hole until something shows up on the screen.

"Equestria Past. Yoshi's Island." The screen read before the six of them were engulfed by the white glow.

* * *

They all exited the time hole and found themselves in another place in the past. There were trees and giant footprints where they just arrived.

"Now where are we, and what is this place?" Rainbow Dash asked looking around.

"There's a sign here that says: Welcome to Yoshi's Island! See our enormous big egg now for viewing." Applejack read.

"What the hay is a Yoshi?" Rainbow Dash asked

"No idea." Applejack shrugged. They all go inside a shelter, but froze when a bright flash lit the room.

"Aw, whatta lemon! And this film ain't cheap, neither!" Not asking questions, the six of them go to the female koopa and starts asking questions.

"I was primed for a scoop, and all I get are whiskers and a couple sap fillies!" This caused the three present mares to look at each feeling confused.

"Uh, ya mind telling us who you are?" Applejack asks her.

"Huh? Me?" She introduces herself. "Kylie Koopa, ace reporter! The Koopa Kronicle's best! You know about the giant egg, yeah? Why it just appeared! And THIS dame's got a hunch it's connected to the shroobs."

"Actually, we were about to check it out." Rainbow Dash said.

"I thought I'd get the straight dope from the locals, but... This place is like a morgue! Where is everybody?" Goes over to the jump spring. "And speaking of fishy, this jump platform positively reeks of mystery. REEKS of it! But... I hopped up there, and it didn't do doodley-squat! I wonder if I'm too heavy for it...

"Come to think of it, so are we." Applejack said.

Kylie Koopa turns toward the fillies. "Say, do me a favor and hop up there, will ya?"

The fillies walked over to the jump spring and bounced up to the top.

"Ritzy work!" Kylie said.

The fillies were at the top, and they found four different colored yoshis. They were all confused at first, but two were just standing there, and the other two were cowering in fear.

"See anything?" Kylie called out.

"Shh! Don't make noise!" Yoshi tells the fillies which confused them even more.

"What's the word?" Kylie calls out again.

Just then, there were loud and thunderous footsteps coming from outside.

"Uh, what was that?" Applejack asked.

"NOOO! WE MUST FLEE!" Yoshi cried in panic as he and the other three yoshis jump down the hole and leave.

"What? What?" Kylie Koopa was confused when she saw the yoshis leaving. "Ooh, this reporter just got that front-page fever! " She rushes outside to follow them, but accidentally bumped into Rarity causing her to spin and left her dizzy.

"Where are her manners?" Rarity said feeling annoyed.

"We'll deal with it later, but let's go see what this is all about." Rainbow Dash implied. The fillies came back down and got back on their future selves.

* * *

As they got outside, there was a loud roar coming directly above them. They all turned around, and they were shocked to see what it was. It was a giant pink yoshilike beast that had glowing red eyes, and two claws on each hand.

"Back inside!" Rarity suggested as she and the other five quickly head back inside the shelter.

The giant beast jumped down and slowly walked over to light blue yoshi, who was cowering in fear yet again. The beast stuck its tongue and ate up light blue yoshi while he was yelps as he got eaten.

Kylie Koopa goes up to the beast and snaps a few pictures. "WHATTA SCOOP! It's huge! Exclusive! Stop the presses now!" All of a sudden, the beast turned around and quickly ate up the female koopa.

"Aw, raspberries! My scoop snacked me! " What happened next was the beast gurgling its mouth. "Yick! It's all so... ooky and gooky" The beast spits her out with her hiding inside her shell and bouncing of the walls. It slowly walks over to yellow yoshi who was still cowering in fear. Once again, the beast stuck out its tongue and ate yellow yoshi too as he yelps.

Yoshi gets angry and decides to go up to the beast. "YOU! RELEASE THEM!" Realizing his mistake, the beast slowly turns around towards Yoshi.

"Doh." Yoshi tries to run, but he gets eaten as well, and the beast lets out another loud roar.

Meanwhile, the six ponies were still hiding inside the shelter avoiding the beast.

"What do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asks her friends.

"Maybe if we wait long enough, then the- WOAH!" Applejack yelps as she almost gets caught by the beast's large tongue.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Rarity cries in panic.

"Comin' through!" Kylie Koopa calls out as she bounces of the walls and exits while she was still inside her shell. The footsteps were still heard outside until it slowly became quiet outside.

"Is it gone?" Rarity asked.

"I'll go check." Rainbow Dash said going outside while carrying her past self. "All clear!"

The others came outside and Kylie Koopa reappears out of breath. "Huff... Huff... I haven't been this jazzed in a Blargg's age! I can see the headline now! Monster Yoob from Shroob on Ravenous Rampage!" Tops!"

"I'm probably guessin that giant pink monster is a Yoob." Applejack thought.

"Why, I saw an evil-looking blue unicorn head into that building just now, but..."

"Wait! Did you say blue unicorn?" Rarity interrupted.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have a feeling that must be Trixie." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Anyway, I gotta concentrate on this story! This could be my big break!" Kylie said as she leaves.

"Let's go check out that building." Applejack said as they head inside. Sure enough, Trixie was in there pilfering a bunch of treats.

"Snacks... Must find snacks..." Trixie thought. "Score! And doesn't look like anyone's home, so I'll just help myself to the goods." She snags the last cookie then quickly looks around. "You gotta wonder why this place is so empty, though..."

"It's not empty anymore Trixie!" Rainbow Dash said going up to her.

"Whoa! You pesky ponies again! Chased me all the way to this stupid island, have you?"

"That's right! Now give us back them Cobalt Star Shards." Applejack requested.

"Huzzat? You want the Cobalt Star Shards back?" Trixie repeated. "Well forget it, I've got my own problems. I'm on a snack run for Princess Chrysalis. She's on the cliff top. I don't have time for you six! These snacks ain't gonna snack on themselves!" She leaves the six of them behind and rushes off.

"We better follow her." Applejack insisted. "Ah think she's knows a little more about this."

"Let's do it." Rainbow Dash agreed as the six of them exit the building.

"YAAAAAACK!" A familiar scream was heard and it appears to be Trixie. The six ponies turned toward her and found she was right by a familiar beast. The Yoob then sticks its tongue and eats the blue unicorn. However, he spits her back out and then leaves.

"Hey, what's your problem, pal? I'm not tasty enough for you?! I'm The Great and Powerful Trixie, you snob!" Trixie angrily complained then calms down. "You're lucky I'm in a rush. I gotta get these snacks to the princess, pronto, or I would whip that snooty pink tail for you." Trixie leaves the area not knowing that Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity are following her. They enter the next building as Trixie leaves immediately. Inside the room, they all found a bunch of yoshi cookies laying there and Stuffwell jumps out.

"Yes those are Yoshi cookies." Stuffwell tells Applejack. "...Mostly just Yoshi crumbs, it seems... Trixie may have pilfered them all." Stuffwell jumps back in Applejack's backpack.

"Let's go ya'll." The cowgirl tells her friends. As they leave the area, Rainbow Dash sneaks back inside and looks around to make sure no one is there.

"I'm sure no one would mind if I take these." Rainbow Dash thought as she takes all six cookies. As she was about to have one, Filly Rainbow Dash looks at her as if she wanted one too. Rainbow Dash thinks for a minute, then gave it to her.

"Alright, here you go." Rainbow Dash said as she tosses the cookie into Filly Rainbow Dash's mouth, then leaves.

They all reach the end and head inside the blue pipe taking them to another part of the island. They found Trixie again on her broomstick. Trixie tries blocking their path as they all tried getting through.

"Boy, you pesky ponies just stay on a pony's tail and STAY there, dont'cha?"

"We're not leaving you, until you tell us what's going on." Rarity said to her.

"Well, try this on for size..." Trixie said as she floats higher and uses her horn to fire four blasts of magic turning them into fires. She then returns to the six.

"Zip! Zap! Zow! Unless you all have wings, you're gonna barbecue, you weenies!" Trixie said. "Give up now! You really think you're all tough? Then make it to the cliff top, losers! I'd LOVE to see it!" She then flies away.

"Any ideas?" Applejack asked.

"How about this?" Rainbow Dash asked pointing to a sign. "It says: Yoshi Island Springwater. A healthy, yummy drink ideal for growing fillies! Remember: drink like a pig... and your belly will get big! What does this mean?"

"It means that one of these fillies has to drink this water." Applejack answered for her.

"Well I'm certainly not having my past self drink that water." Rarity protested.

"I'll have my past self do it." Applejack said. "After all, Granny Smith did tell me ah have an appetite of a full-grown stallion." Her past self starting drinking up the water and became full of water. Stuffwell then jumps out.

"Well, look at that filly guzzle! As you can see, if Filly Applejack stands in the water, she drinks." Stuffwell explains. The counter by Filly Applejack reads '4'. "You all see that number doohickey in the little bubble near Filly Applejack's head?"

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, well, that is the number of water drops she can spit up, disgustible as it sounds."

"I have to agree with that. That is disgusting!" Rarity said.

"To get her to stop drinking, move her off the water."

She moved off the water and she was completely tubbified with water.

"Yes, you see, Filly Applejack is tubbified now. If you would, press Y with all speed."

Filly Rainbow Dash swung her hammer and made Filly Applejack spit out a drop of water.

"Filly Rainbow Dash whacks Filly Applejack with the hammer making her spit up. That is...gross."

"Quite." Rarity added.

"DON'T forget, the number on the hammer icon shows spit-up ammo. I advise you spitting on everything you see." Stuffwell suggested before jumping back in Applejack's backpack.

Filly Rainbow Dash follows Filly Applejack to the first fire, then whacks her with the hammer and spits out another drop of water putting out the fire. Then whacks her twice spitting out the last two drops of water.

* * *

They all head off further into the island and saw some small birds on carpets hovering above them(or Pidgets), and quickly defeated all of them. The fillies then head over to the spring and bounced into the clouds. They collected six smash eggs and defeated the Pidgets and the Gnaratulas, then hopped back down and continue their journey.

They reached a split route ahead and head right where there was another fire and another spring. The fillies go up into the clouds again where there was another water area to drink out of. They collected some heart pants and coins and also defeated the Gnarantulas and Pidgets. The fillies rush over to the Springwater and Filly Applejack quickly fills up with only one drop of water, then they walk over to the tube where there was an arrow pointing into the tube. Filly Rainbow whacks Filly Applejack yet again and the drop goes into the down then down from the sky.

Back where the present mane three are, the drop lands down on the fire and puts it out. The fillies hop back down and all six of them hit a large red block. On the top screen it reveals a large red block in a certain area. They all go back the way they came and noticed a large red block that appeared. They all jump on it then go to another part of the island where there were many gaps and a green block in the center.

"How can we get that?" Rarity asked.

"Look here." Applejack said pointing to a sign. "It says: Yoshi's Island Beach Jump-Training Ground. Here, ponies can practice spin jumps! Start at the far right and try to cross the gaps smoothly with spin jumps."

"But two of those gaps have fires." Rainbow Dash pointed out. "How do we put those out without water?"

"We could check up there." Applejack suggested pointing to the nearby cave.

There was another sign and she reads it. "Yoshi's Island Beach Spelunking Grounds. Dig under the gate and explore the cave!"

"Once again, we can't fit in there." Rarity said pointing to the entrance with was blocked by a gate and very small.

"Well we can't, but our past selves can." Rainbow Dash said.

The three fillies all stood in a tower formation and drilled underground and went inside the cave.

When they were inside, they stumbled upon a Gnarantula and it charges at them.

* * *

[Enemy Battle: 3 Gnarantulas]

The fillies were in their fighting stances as Filly Applejack cames down and gave all three of them equal damage. One of them goes to Filly Applejack and hops twice before attacking her, but she blocks with her hammer and gave it damage. The other two do the same thing to Filly Rarity and Rainbow Dash, but they got blocked and got damage too.

Filly Applejack takes out her hammer and takes one of them out. Filly Rainbow Dash does the same thing and took out the second one, and Filly Rarity takes out the last one with her hammer.

[Enemy battle over]

* * *

They walked over to another springwater pipe and Filly Applejack drinks up yet again and got enough water for two drops. They go over to one of the holes and Filly Rainbow Dash uses her hammer to makes Filly Applejack spit a drop of water in one of the holes leading outside and puts out one of the fires. They go to the next hole and repeat the same process putting out the other fire outside. They head back to the cave entrance and drill underneath the gate and they were back outside.

"Rarity, could ya watch the fillies while Rainbow Dash and I go hit that block?"

"Of course darling." She replied.

Rainbow Dash gets on top of Applejack and they both use the twist to get over to the green block and hits it. Another large green block appears in a different location. They all leave the area and head back the way they came and head to the right.

They head up and found another fire blocking the path to the last block. There were also four blocks connected to pipes in an L form it's they each hit a block and it's pointing towards the fire. The fillies hop up to the sky and found another pipe with springwater. Filly Applejack fills up enough for one drops then goes over to the pipe and Filly Rainbow Dash whacks her making her spit the drop down the sky right where the present mane three are and the fire is extinguished. The fillies hop down and they hit the block as it appears in another location.

They go back the way they came and head up the large blue block and quickly defeated the coconutter. The six of them jump into a pipe and head to a different location of the island. They defeat the coconutters in their path and the fillies hop on the spring and head into the clouds, defeat the Gnarantulas and hop back down in a higher location.

The mane three go back the way they came and hop up the large steps and find a sign.

"Normal spin jumps don't do it for you? Why not try a thrilling twister jump?" Applejack read. "Uh do ya'll know what it means?"

"Maybe we just head into that mini twister right there." Rainbow Dash implied pointing to it. They all get into their spin formation and head into the mini twister and get extra spinning power reaching the other side. When they got there, they found a familiar blue unicorn on a broomstick.

"*gasps* You meddling ponies again?" Trixie said as she flies off again.

"Oh no you don't." Rainbow Dash said trying to go after her, but Applejack stopped her.

"Easy there Rainbow. We'll deal with her later." Applejack said.

They got in their twist formation again and used the mini twister to get to the other side. They found their past selves, defeated the pidgets, and continue their journey.

The trio head into the next section defeat the coconutters in their path, got a few shells, hop up a large step and their past selves hop off while they spin over to the other side. They defeated the pidgets, collected a 1-up mushroom Rarity received, and hit a ! block. When the block was hit, a column moved down and revealed a secret passage. The fillies go in the secret passage and came out a large hole where there was another pipe with more springwater. Filly Applejack filled up enough for one shot and hop back down to where their future selves were. Filly Rainbow Dash used the hammer again to make Filly Applejack spit out the water drop and extinguished the fire.

They go into the next section and defeat the coconutters. They go over to the large spring and the fillies jump on up to the sky again. They get some super mushrooms and three cannonballers, and also defeated the gnarantulas in their path and go back down. They end up on the opposite by the door and wait. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity hop up the large steps and find the mini twister going back and forth. They get in their twister formation, wait for the right moment and got across to their past selves. They all stepped on the large blue button, and the door in front of them open and they go inside.

They go right until they hear someone eating. The stay behind the wall and peeked to see Trixie with Princess Chrysalis as the changeling is scarfing down a bunch of Yoshi cookies.

"Ugh, doesn't she have any manners?" Rarity asks.

"Not to loud Rarity, we could get caught." Rainbow Dash warned her.

"HURK! HACK!" The changeling said feeling full.

"Princess Chrysalis, LITTLE bites!" Trixie tells her. "Oh, here, have some warm milk! It's uh, from an evil cow."

"Where in Sam hill did they find an evil cow?" Applejack wondered.

Chrysalis takes the milk and drinks up right away. "AHHH!" She said feeling relieved. "Nothing quite like Yoshi cookies and evil milk. I was a little creeped out about at first, hanging in this ghost town, but... Then I realized there was no one to stop me from eating every cookie in sight. YESSS!"

"Yeah... It's been... great." Trixie replies dryly.

The fillies come out of hiding surprising both of them.

"Ack! Filly Alert!" Trixie said.

"So much for the surprise attack." Applejack said as she and her friends come out of hiding.

"Grrrrr What are you meddling ponies doing here?" Chrysalis asked then she realized why. "Ah-HA! You followed me all the way here to swipe my treasure, didn't you, you scums?

"How dare you call us scums, you insect?" Rarity asks feeling shocked.

"Yeah, and technically, we found them fair and square." Rainbow Dash added.

"Not to mention you got to give those cookies back too."

"Huh? Not just the treasure? You want the cookies too?" Chrysalis asked then laughs. "Bwah ha ha! You've gotta be kidding me! You stole the treasure in the FIRST place!"

"So what? It's not like you were using it." Rainbow Dash said to her."

"Which means YOU'RE the bad guys!"

"We are simply not." Rarity disagreed.

"So all this stuff stays MINE!"

"No it doesn't." Applejack said.

Chrysalis levitated the shards in front of her. "These! And those!" She said pointing to the pile of cookies. As soon as she turned they all didn't even notice the three fillies ate the entire pile of cookies. They all paused for a moment witnessing what just happened.

"Uh, did they just eat that entire pile of cookies?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

"How in the world did three little fillies eat a large pile of cookies?" Rainbow Dash asked with a confused expression.

"OH NO!" Chrysalis cried. "STINKY FILLIES!" As the past Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash go back to their future selves.

"Princess Chrysalis, take it easy!" Trixie assured her.

"Hrmph... Cookies..."

"Leave this rabble to me." Trixie tells her. "You just go walk it off, Your Hungriness!"

"Grrr! You pesky ponies got LUCKY, hear me? Stealing food? Who does that?! You'll pay for those cookies!" Chrysalis angrily said.

"Technically, you stole them in the first place." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, all right, fine! FINE! Trixie... I'm counting on you to finish these snackaholics!" She walks off angry.

"Whew... You ponies are really starting to become a thorn in my side." Trixie complains. "I'm gonna yank out all those hairs from your bodies...AFTER I beat those cookies out of you!" She fires a blast of magic towards the six.

* * *

[Boss Battle: Trixie]

Trixie takes out her broomstick and hops on.

Applejack selects the smash egg and takes one out. She goes on the opposite side of Trixie and bucks the egg at the unicorn. It bounces off Trixie and goes towards Rarity. Rarity then kicks it at Trixie and the egg goes to Rainbow Dash who kicks it back to Trixie giving her damage. It goes on and on until the egg breaks.

Trixie then uses her magic to send two spike balls above Rainbow Dash. Filly Rainbow Dash uses the hammer to send it back to her and gave her a little damage.

"Well then, lets see how you like this!" Trixie said as she casts a spell and there are four more duplicates of herself. "GYAH! YAH! GWAH! Oooh! Which one is the real me?"

"I can't tell which is the real one." Rarity said looking at them all.

"I know how to find out." Rainbow Dash said.

"How?"

"Let's just use the smash egg again and hit it at all of them until one is left." She uses the smash egg again and hits the egg at one them, but it disappears. Rarity hits the egg at another one, but it disappears too. Applejack hits the egg at another duplicate, but she hit the real one and the other duplicates disappeared. The pattern goes on again until the egg cracks and reveals a 1-up mushroom. Rarity and filly self each take a turn and jump on Trixie. Trixie lost her balance and falls off the broomstick.

"AAACK!" Trixie cried. She then used magic to summon a fire as it goes over to Applejack, who jumps in time. Then goes over to Rainbow Dash, then Rarity, and goes back to Trixie and the unicorn suddenly catches on fire. She runs over to Applejack, but Filly Applejack uses the hammer to block herself and Applejack.

Applejack uses the shell, and Filly Applejack hops on the shell. Applejack kicks the shell to Trixie as it damages the unicorn, then goes over to Rarity who kicks it back at Trixie. Rainbow Dash then kicks it right back and the pattern goes on until the shell disappears and Filly Applejack goes back to her future self. Rainbow Dash uses the same item Applejack just used and the pattern repeats from before.

Trixie summons another fire, but the six of them dodge it and goes back to Trixie who catches on fire again. She ran over to Rainbow Dash, but Filly Rainbow Dash uses her hammer to block herself and her future self.

Rarity chooses the egg again and kicks it to Trixie and bounces off her and Rainbow Dash hits it back at her. Applejack kicks it back to her and the pattern goes on again until the egg cracks and reveals another 1-up mushroom. Trixie then disappears in a small explosion.

[Boss Battle over]

 **Level up: Applejack! Level 10: Additional HP added: 5**

 **Level up: Filly Applejack! Level 10: Additional Def added: 6**

 **Level up: Rainbow Dash! Level 10: Additional Speed added: 6**

 **Level up: Filly Rainbow Dash! Level 10: Additional Def added: 3**

 **Level up: Rarity! Level 10: Additional HP added: 4**

 **Level up: Filly Rarity! Level 10: Additional POW added: 3**

* * *

"Yoooorgh!" Trixie groaned as she laid on the ground feeling weak. The six of them walk around her and went after Chrysalis.

Chrysalis tried to get away but she reached a dead end. She looks around, there was no escape. "Grrrr Unbelievable! A stupid dead end!"

"Hold it right there!" Applejack called out.

"You meddling ponies!" She takes out the two shards. "Eat my cookies, will you? Fine! I'll eat the treasure instead!"

"She wouldn't!" Rarity gasped.

Chrysalis immediately ate the shards much to the ponies' surprise

"She did!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Urr..." Chrysalis groaned. "Wow! Yum! Those shards were DEE-licious!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Rainbow Dash said as she and Rarity hold her.

"Hey! What're you... LEGGO!" Chrysalis demanded as Filly Applejack repeatedly bounced on her head. "OOF! YURK! BLURP!" Just then, there were two ufos floating by and that surprised the seven of them as they came back, then left.

"This place has the ufos here too?" Rarity asks.

"Ah wonder what they're up to." Applejack wondered.

On the top screen, Yoob was climbing up the large tree and stopped midway. Three more ufos appeared and one of them zaps the Yoob and then it grows even bigger than before and spotted the ponies. It then roars loudly again as they run away.

"I can't believe that thing followed us all the way here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Why won't it leave us alone?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe he's looking for a -" Applejack gets cut off as the tongue tries to get them. The beast roars again as it tries to grab the six ponies, but they keep jumping out of the way.

Chrysalis appears but gets unlucky as the beast catches her with its tongue.

"OH NO!" Chrysalis cried as she gets eaten alive. The Yoob then grabs Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and the fillies, and they all get eaten too. The beast lets out another roar.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait, but it's been busy for me between working on season two of Total Pony Cruise. Check it out if you like.**

 **This is terrible, our heroes have been eaten alive and more ufos appear. Will they find a way to escape? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Leave a review if you like.**


	11. Belly of the Beast

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were all going down into the beast's belly.

A few minutes after a long fall, there was no telling where they were. Applejack was unconscious, the fillies were crying, and Rarity and Rainbow Dash quickly recovered.

"Applejack, please get up. We need your help." Rarity said shaking her, but it doesn't work.

"What do we do about the fillies?" Rainbow Dash asked pointing to their past selves who are still crying.

"I don't know how we'll get them to stop crying." Rarity responded.

"Let's try making funny faces at them." Rainbow Dash suggested. Both of them did so, but it didn't work, and the fillies are still crying.

Rarity goes over to Applejack again and tries to wake her up, but she's still unconscious. Yet, the fillies are still crying.

"I can't take anymore of this crying." Rarity complains.

"Neither can I." Rainbow Dash agreed. "There must be something to stop them from crying." Then she suddenly realizes something. "Wait I've got it!"

"What is it?"

"Just watch! Hey little fillies, look what I've got." She reveals three cookies she got back from the Yoshi village. The fillies stop crying and each get a cookie from Rainbow Dash.

"Wherever did you find these?" Rarity asks her.

"It's complicated to explain, but at least they stopped crying." Rainbow Dash replied.

A few seconds later, Applejack regains her consciousness. "What did I miss?"

"Well, we were eaten alive by the beast." Rainbow Dash said.

"Not to mention our past selves were crying, and you were unconscious the whole time." Rarity added.

"Oh right, sorry about that!" Applejack nervously said as Stuffwell jumped out and looked around.

"I surmise we're inside that beast's gastric chambers..." Stuffwell said as Filly Applejack goes to a button and whacks it with her hammer while Filly Rarity and Filly Rainbow Dash are watching her.

"Young Chrysalis are her bellyful of star shards should be in here somewhere, as well. I suggest we find her and get out of here with all speed." Stuffwell jumps back in Applejack's backpack.

* * *

There was a giant spring that the fillies jumped on and sprung up to a higher area where they found Yoshi struggling to push a giant boulder.

"Push! Push!" Yoshi said trying to push. The fillies get Yoshi's attention.

"If I can get this rolling, it should make a way out of here." Yoshi explains. "Can't seem to budge it on my own, though..."

"Push! Push!"

Stuffwell appears. "It DOES seem likely that rolling that giant stone down the hole will expandulate the passage...There may be other Yoshis wandering around here. I suggest we locate them!" Stuffwell then goes back.

The three fillies wandered around the area finding hidden beans and then hit the pipe block getting their future selves up with them. The fillies also go down the holes gathering coins, super 1-ups, and one piece of fruit.

"You got a piece of fruit!" The screen read.

The six of them found a yellow yoshi laying down by a corner.

"So hungry...Need fruit..." Yellow Yoshi groans.

"Here ya go sugarcube." Applejack said handing to him.

"Yippee! Fruit!" Yellow Yoshi cheered before eating it. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Yes! I'm good to go!" Yellow Yoshi joins Yoshi into pushing the giant boulder. The six of them go into the room on the bottom left and found Red Yoshi cowering in the corner being guarded by a weird blue shroob and a weird looking robot. The RC Shroober spoke in a weird language and the robot came over to the six only for Applejack to jump on it. Frustrated, the shroober charged at them and spoke in a weird alien language.

* * *

[Enemy battle: RC Shroober]

The shroober used its two antennas and summoned a mini ufo above Rainbow Dash. Filly Rainbow Dash knocked it away with her hammer and it hit the shroober. Applejack makes her move and jumps on the shroober followed by her filly self. Rainbow Dash repeats the same thing Applejack just did and then Rarity goes after which caused the shroober to disappear.

[Enemy battle over]

* * *

"Thanks!" Red Yoshi said.

"Your welcome! Now how would you like to get out of this place?" Applejack asked.

"Huh? Escape?

Red Yoshi immediately joined the other two yoshis who were still trying to push the boulder. They head into the room on the top left and defeated the dry bones in that room. When they found a door, there was a weird color code.

"What are all these colors up here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe we need to press them to open the door." Rarity thought.

"Actually, when we came in there were two buttons that were different from the ones on the left. We need to hit the buttons on the right to match them on the left." Applejack explains.

The buttons on the left were blue and red, but on the right were green and blue. Filly Applejack used her hammer matching the colors on the left. When she did, a small passage was revealed where the three fillies drilled underneath and found a whole bunch of green, blue, and red buttons. Filly Applejack had to match the colors above the door in the previous room. On the top, she had to hit the buttons from left to right: red, red, green, blue, red, green, blue, and red. On the bottom, she did blue, green, blue, blue, green, blue, green, and red. In the other room, the door opens up and Blue Yoshi was inside.

"That...was scary!" Blue Yoshi said. He immediately left the room and joined the other three yoshis pushing the boulder.

The fillies quickly rejoin their future selves and left the room. They all head to the room on the far right and found Pink Yoshi on the opposite side.

"I can get him over here." Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Yeah, but there's a spring over here." Applejack said pointing to a spring. Their past selves head up there and defeated the bullies up there. They go down the second hole on the right and appeared where Pink Yoshi is.

"I want out of here!" Pink Yoshi said. Filly Applejack hits the blue button and a bridge forms allowing the yoshi t cross and join the yoshi line in pushing the boulder.

They go into the next room on the bottom right. In the room, they all heard an RC Shroober along with a mini ufo on the opposite side. The fillies drill underneath the passage and found a pipe with water. Filly Applejack fills up enough for two shots and Filly Rainbow Dash waits for the right moment to shoot. She uses the hammer and hits the ufo causing it fizzle with electricity and move faster. Filly RainbowDash hits the last drop of water out of Filly Applejack and hits the ufo again causing it fizzle again and go haywire. It then shorts out and falls down toward the wall exploding. making a passage. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash decide to go help Light Blue Yoshi and found an RC Shroober and get ready to battle.

* * *

[Enemy Battle: RC Shroober]

"How can we deal with this creature?" Rarity asked.

"I've got it!" Rainbow Dash took out a green shell and kicks it at the shroober bouncing it to Applejack who kicks it back to the shroober heading for Rarity. The pattern repeats until the shroober disappears after dozens of hits.

[Enemy Battle over]

* * *

After the battle, the fillies returned to their future selves and Light Blue Yoshi stopped cowering and left to join the line to push the boulder.

"We better help them out." Applejack insisted going to help them.

"Well if it will get us out of here, then alright." Rarity said helping them push.

"Let's do it!" Rainbow Dash added. Altogether, they were able to push the boulder down the hole. On top screen, it shows the boulder expanding the path inside yoob. All of the yoshis began cheering and jumped in joy.

"Wahoo!" One of the yoshis cheered.

"Let's roll!" Another one said.

"Wahoo!" One of them repeated. All six yoshis go down the hole.

"Let's go girls." Applejack said as she goes down the hole with the others following them. They gathered a couple of items along the way, defeated the dry bones, and RC Shroobers and reached the blue pipe where they go down to the lower part of yoob.

* * *

When they all reach the next room, they heard a voice coming from above. "Whoa!"

The six mares look around to find out where the call is coming from.

"Help!"

"Up there!" Applejack said pointing to the weird machine. Red Yoshi was slowly spinning in bubbles.

"Bleahhhhh... This is gross!"

"Ugh, the thought of swirling around in that is disgusting." Rarity said.

Red Yoshi sunk into the bubbles and into the strange contraption. "Ouch! Dark, too!" The conveyor belt slowly moves forward and reveals yoshi in a dark pink egg with green spots. While there was an RC Shroober and two mini robots by the contraption. Stuffwell then jumps out.

"Well, I am stupemortified! There's an EGG factory in this beast's torsal cavity... This is vile shroob work! We must do whatever it takes to free the captive yoshis." Stuffwell explains.

"Let's do it!" Applejack said.

"We're on it!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Not only that, we need to find Chrysalis and her precious belly. BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Stuffwell jumps back in Applejack's backpack. They easily defeat the mini robots and the RC Shroobers in the room and leave. They go into the next room where there were two eggs, and another spring. The three fillies hop off their future selves and jump up to the higher level where there was more springwater and a sign which read: Don't get eggs wet! Filly Applejack fills up with more water and gets enough for two shots.

"What can we do with these two eggs?" Rarity asks.

"I think the eggs are supposed to hit that thing up there." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now ah get it." Applejack realized pointing to where their past selves were standing. "My past self is filled is more water, so she can hit the egg against that thing up there with her drop, after we hit the egg high enough. Watch!" Applejack hits the egg up high and Filly Rainbow Dash whacks Filly Applejack which spits the water drop at the egg hitting the wall. The egg breaks and a yoshi pops out.

"Whoa... Tight fit..." Blue Yoshi said before noticing something that caught his attention. "Hey! You're all here!" Blue Yoshi goes over to the line of four yoshis who were struggling to push another boulder out of the way. "You wanna roll this thing, is that it? Let's do it!" Blue Yoshi helps them into pushing the boulder out of the way.

Rainbow Dash hits the next egg in the air. As soon as she did, Filly Rainbow whacks Filly Applejack again and spits the water drop at the other egg hitting the wall. The egg breaks and another yoshi pops out of it.

"Ewwwwww... That was gnarly." Pink Yoshi said, and then notices the line of yoshi pushing the boulder. "Aha! Found you!" He goes over and joins the yoshis. "We gotta roll ANOTHER?!" All six yoshi were able to push the giant boulder out of the way and cleared a passage, which caused them all to cheer.

"All right!" One of the yoshis cheered.

"Now we can move on!" Another one said.

"All right!" Another one repeated. The six of them began leaving the room.

"We better get a move on." Rarity said.

"Uh not without our past selves." Applejack reminded her. Their past selves come back down and hop back on their future selves and continue to move on.

In the next room, they defeated the RC shroobers, miniature robots, and dry bones. They also collected some coins, ice flowers, smash eggs, and cannonballers. They go into the room where the six yoshis were and got items and a badge and some complaints about escaping.

"Where's the exit?" Pink Yoshi asked.

"We should be getting outta here soon, right?" Yoshi asked.

"Must have food..." Yellow Yoshi said.

The six of them leave the room and go back in the previous room and step on the switch in front them opening the door to the next room. In the next room, there was a bunch of eggs and a toad in the room.

"Hold on, by boogity! I'll bust you outta here!" Toadbert said.

The six mares go over to talk to him.

"Hey, hang on! Who are you guys?"

"Uh technically were ponies Toadbert." Applejack corrected.

"What? "Toadbert"? Did you say my name's "Toadbert"?"

"Yeah we can tell you're from a different kingdom." Rainbow Dash said. "We're from Equestria."

"A "Toad" from a "different kingdom"? "Princess Celestia"? "Equestria"? "Time"... "Machine"?"

"Why of course darling!" Rarity said.

Toadbert gets confused after hearing all of this. "Ow... I... The past is a total blank. It makes my head hurt. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember a thing..."

"That's terrible." Rarity said.

"Wait, no, I just lied. There is one thing..."

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Every once in a while, a dim memory surfaces... I drew this picture of the image... My "brain art"." The picture shows a drawing of a weird shroob princess and Princess Celestia with the cobalt star in her possession. "I honestly don't have a clue what that is. What I do know is that it scares my cap off. I think that's the reason my memory is blank. I can't bear to remember!"

"We better take this and show this to Twilight." Applejack suggested.

"You got Toadbert's drawing!" The screen read.

"One day I just woke up in the Yoshi's village. Then that huge lizard snarked us all down."

"What are these eggs doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Huh? These eggs? My friends, the yoshis, are trapped inside 'em. And the yoshis that were in eggs are probably going to be reborn as monsters..."

"Oh dear. That has to be the WORST...POSSIBLE...THING that could happen to an poor little creature." Rarity said.

"I've gotta hurry up and get 'em outta there, but... There's this huge, nasty THING in the back who's guarding the exit."

"Don't worry sugarcube, we'll take care of it." Applejack told him.

"What? You're gonna take that thing out? Are you out of your tree? It's big and scary! And it smells...really weird."

"Come on we've defeated much bigger and scarier monsters before. We can handle another one." Rainbow Dash said.

"No matter how scary it is, we'll be able to pull through in the end." Rarity said.

"Man! Who ARE you ponies?"

The six ponies head off and go find the exit. The next room they entered, there was a huge egg monster with nine eggs surrounding it. The creature looked like a bigger egg with its eyes on the top and the mouth was in the middle, and had two tentacles for arms. The creature let out a loud roar which caused Rarity to shake a little.

"On second thought, I'm just going back away slowly." Rarity said before turning to run away, but Toadbert came rushing in and Rarity got pushed back to her friends.

"Don't you harm those eggs! Just let them go, by boogity!" Toadbert begged. "Sorry to interrupt, I just had to see if I can help out..." The creature roars loudly again.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Rarity said.

"Rarity don't go!" Applejack said.

The creature picks up one of the eggs and threw it at Toadbert who flew over to Rarity, hitting her on the head knocking her down.

"Ow!"

"Grrr!" One of the eggs began to break open revealing the young queen Chrysalis inside.

"Hey you there on the ground!" Chrysalis called to Rarity. "Yeah you! Don't just lie there! Get me out of here!"

Rarity gets up from the ground and turns to the egg monster.

"Oh! It...is...On!" Rarity said in an angry tone.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **The boss battle is up next. Will our heroes along with the yoshis be able to escape from the Yoob and get the cobalt star shards back. Also, I'm very sorry about the long wait, but it has been busy. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Leave a comment about this story or chapter if you like.**


	12. The Great Egg-Scape

[Boss Battle: Sunnycide]

Sunnycide was being surrounded by five eggs in front of it.

Applejack jumps on one of the eggs along after Filly Applejack jumps on it. The egg suddenly breaks and a yoshi pops out and runs to the top struggling to push a boulder. Rainbow Dash goes next and her past self jumps on another egg followed by herself and another yoshi pops out and rushes off quickly to join the other yoshi. Sunnycide tries to suck in Applejack, but Filly Applejack uses her hammer and whacks Sunnycide giving it damage. Rarity then jumps on another egg right after Filly Rarity jumps on it, then the egg breaks and another yoshi is released and joins the other two yoshis.

Sunnycide grabs one of the eggs and targets Applejack. He hurls the egg toward the earth pony only for her to dodge it. He picks up the last egg and tries to hit Rainbow Dash, but she easily dodged that. Sunnycide jumped up and stomped on the ground and five more eggs dropped down in front of him. He picks up one more egg and throws it at Rarity, but she easily avoided that. Applejack goes for another egg along with her past self and cracks open another egg which another yoshi popped out of and he quickly joins the yoshis that are pushing the boulder. Rainbow Dash does the same thing and another eggs breaks open revealing another yoshi who rushes off to help push the boulder. Altogether, the five yoshis pushed the boulder down onto Sunnycide knocking him onto the ground. A chain rope come down beside Sunnycide and he pulls the chain causing a hole to form below Rarity.

"Yipe!" Rarity said surprised by that.

"Not to worry ya'll, let hit him with everything we got before he gets back up." Applejack suggested. She picks one of the items and takes out a green shell. Filly Applejack hops on the shell and Applejack kicks it to Sunnycide giving it damage, then the shell goes over to Rainbow Dash and kicks it back to him bouncing it over to Rarity and she kicks it at Sunnycide. The pattern goes on and on until the shell reaches the limit and Sunnycide received a lot of damage.

"Let's try this item." Rainbow Dash suggested selecting the cannonballer.

"Oh no. There's no way I'm getting in that thing again." Rarity complains.

"Just get in." Applejack said pushing her in. The cannon fire all six of them into the air.

"Yeehaw!" Applejack cheered.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheers.

"I don't wanna die!" Rarity cried while panicking.

Applejack bounced off Sunnycide first, followed by Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Filly Rarity, Filly Rainbow Dash and Filly Applejack.

"Alright then, I'll chose this." Rarity said picking the fire flower. "How does it work exactly?"

"Like this." Rainbow Dash replied firing a bunch of fireballs to Sunnycide.

"Awesome!"

"Keep firin' we could defeat him." Applejack said. They all threw a whole bunch of fireballs to Sunnycide and it got a whole lot of damage. Sunnycide pulls the chain again, but the lights go out. Rarity lights up her horn and spotted a boo right in front of her. Filly Rarity uses the hammer to whack the boo away.

Sunnycide began to get back up and throws his two eggs at Applejack and Rainbow Dash but the dodged both of them in time. He jumps up and stomps on the ground again and five more eggs came down in front of him. Sunnycide grabs one and hurled it to Rarity who ducked in time. Applejack goes first along with her past self and break open an egg revealing a yoshi rushing of to push another boulder from above. Rainbow Dash goes after her and breaks open another, followed by Rarity, and two more yoshis pop out and rush off to join yoshi. Sunnycide throws the last egg at Rainbow Dash, but she jumps out of the way and avoids getting hit. Once again, Sunnycide jumps up and stomps back down on the ground getting five more eggs down. Rarity jumps on another egg right after her past self jumps on it and another yoshi comes out and rushes of to help the others push the boulder. Applejack breaks open another egg and one more yoshi comes out of the egg and helps the other yoshis push the boulder. All five yoshis were able to push the boulder which hits Sunnycide again and knocks him down on the ground again.

"Now's our chance to finish him off." Applejack said. She thinks for a bit then selects the cannon. All six of them get inside the cannon and get blasted into the air then come back down on Sunnycide. Applejack lands first, then Filly Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Filly Applejack, Filly Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. All of a sudden, there was a large explosion, then Sunnycide disappears.

"Now that's how its done." Applejack said.

"We sure showed him." Rainbow Dash said.

 **Level up: Applejack! Level 12! Additional HP added: 5.**

 **Level up: Rainbow Dash! Level 12! Additional Defense added: 4.**

 **Level up: Rarity! Level 12! Additional POW added: 1.**

 **Level up: Filly Applejack! Level 12! Additional HP added: 5**

 **Level up: Filly Rainbow Dash! Level 12! Additional HP added: 3.**

 **Level up: Filly Rarity! Level 12! Additional POW added: 3.**

[Boss battle over]

* * *

Sunnycide is changing colors simultaneously and then exploded. Pretty soon, everything began to shake inside and the exit opens up. A bunch of eggs fall down the exit along with the young Chrysalis still inside the egg. Toadbert wakes up and notices the exit is open.

"Ohhh, YESSS! I bet if we go into this hole, we'll be free!" Toadbert said.

"The exit!" A voice called from behind. It was Yoshi along with the other five who just walked past them and down the exit.

"I'll go and gather the rest of the eggs. You all go ahead!" Toadbert insisted then leaves to go get the eggs.

The six of them go down the exit. It was a few seconds of falling down the hole. Just then, they were outside out of the yoob and free. After a long fall, they landed safely back on Yoshi's Island. Until five eggs come down and bounced off Rarity's head leaving her dizzy.

"OW!" Rarity cried in pain. Just then, Toadbert came down and also bounced off Rarity's head leaving her really dizzy. Stuffwell jumps out.

"Well, we were able to perform a dashing escape, weren't we? An adventure-filled escape from a massive, pink horror..." Stuffwell said.

On the top screen, the others (except Rarity) looked at the giant yoob who was still hanging on the mountain who then fell asleep.

"That hulking monstrostroid isn't moving anymore, is it?" Stuffwell asked. "I would surmise that the eggs supplied that big hungrinator with its energy. Yes, indeed."

"So what he's saying is that those eggs gives that monster energy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yup!" Applejack answered.

"We better hurry and get these eggs back to the village where they belong, by boogity!" Toadbert suggested then notices the eggs bouncing. "Wow! Seems like they somehow know they've all made it home! C'mon everyone!" Toadbert leaves and the other eggs followed him.

"I suggest a return to the village to see what's happening. Stuffwell suggested before jumping back in Applejack's backpack.

"We should probably go after Rarity stops being dizzy." Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Yup!" Applejack agreed.

After a few minutes, Rarity isn't dizzy anymore and the six of them head back to the village. As soon as they got back, there was a familiar laughter nearby.

"Bwah ha ha!" It was revealed that the young Queen Chrysalis was scarfing down a bunch of yoshi cookies and the six colored yoshis were right by her. "Listen up, lizards! I'm the one who saved you. Me! So make with the gratitude... and the goodies too!"

"Thanks a bunch, pal!" Red Yoshi said

"Thank you!" Blue Yoshi said.

"Thank you!" Yellow Yoshi repeated.

The six of them go over to the yoshis and the young changeling princess. Chrysalis notices the six of them just arrived.

"Grrrrr! This is NOT happening again! Lemme just guess... You're here for the cookies?

She starts scarfing down the cookies. "I'll scarf 'em all before I let you touch a single crumb!" She keeps on eating and eating until all the cookies are gone.

"HORK! PLABTH!" Chrysalis groaned after eating all those cookies.

"Urrrrgh!" Chrysalis puts her hooves over her mouth until... "BLAAAAAAARF!" Chrysalis spat out the two cobalt star shards she had eaten earlier and they float in midair.

"The star shards!" Rarity said.

"Look! Magic!" Blue Yoshi said.

"She's amazing!" Red Yoshi said.

"Oops! Whoa, no wonder! I forgot I had eaten those!" Chrysalis realized. Suddenly, the star shards began floating back. Chrysalis became more confused by this.

"Wait wha- What's going on?" The star shard then knocked into Chrysalis sending her flying off the island.

"YEEOW!" She cried as she is screaming.

"Wow! Awesome! Our hero can fly!" Red Yoshi said. "You're the best!"

The two cobalt star shards floated over to Filly Applejack and Filly Rainbow Dash.

"Yes! You recovered the 2 cobalt star shards!" The screen read. Just then, Stuffwell jumps back out.

"For the love of LUGGAGE! Those Cobalt Star shards hold a pugilistical power!" Stuffwell said. "There's no record of this in my data banks. I believe we've made an important discovery! I would wager that Toadbert's drawing contains some special secret, as well. Let's return to our own time and confer with the doctor. BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Stuffwell then jumps back in Applejack's backpack, and Toadbert just arrived at the scene.

"Listen up, Yoshis!" Toadbert said getting their attention. "These ponies here saved you, not that little piggie. She was in an egg the whole time, by boogity!"

"Seriously?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep. I saw it all. Every bit of it. These ponies rock."

"Oh, wow!" Pink Yoshi said.

"Thanks ladies. Seriously."

"No problem!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Your welcome darling!" Rarity said.

"Always happy to help sugarcube!" Applejack said.

"Yay!" All six yoshis jumped in the air cheering.

"Well, we better head back now." Applejack said.

* * *

 **Well, well, our heroes finally got the star shards back and a drawing by Toadbert. Who knows what secret information the drawing could be? Will the remaining shards get found, and who knows where Princess Celestia might be? Stay tuned for more!**


	13. Return to the present

The six ponies are travelling through the time vortex again.

"Equestria's present. Canterlot Castle." The screen read before there was a white glow at the end of the hole. All six of them get engulfed by the white glow.

* * *

Twilight was still reading a book in the library when she noticed a glow coming from behind. She turned around and saw her friends safely returned from another trip.

"You're back!" Twilight said hugging them.

"Were you in the library the whole time we were gone?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, and you want tell me where you all went and what happened?"

"Sure." Applejack answered. "Although it quite a long story of what happened..."

While they were on their way to get back to Doctor Whooves, Applejack told Twilight how they met a photographer who was getting a story, they met a bunch of yoshis and a person called Toadbert who gave them an important drawing. She also told her about their battle with Trixie and how they were all eaten alive by a creature called the yoob and battled a monster inside yoob called Sunnycide. She even told her how they managed to escape the beast and recovered the stolen shards Chrysalis stole.

"..and that's everythin' we've been through on Yoshi's Island." Applejack finished.

Twilight was left speechless after that explanation. "Wow! I can't believe all of that happened. I still can't believe you past selves ate a whole pile cookies. Not to mention you escaped the beast by-"

Rainbow Dash covered her mouth. "Please, do not tell anypony friends about it."

They all got back to room Doctor Whooves was in. Fluttershy and Spike were in there with him.

"Rarity! You're back!" Spike exclaimed hugging her.

"Yeah, back at last!" Doctor Whooves said. "So, you've got hooves on some Cobalt Star shards, hm? 2 of 'em?"

One minute later...

"Oh I wish I could've gone to Yoshi's Island. I wanted to see what new creatures were there." Fluttershy said.

"We also have a picture that a Toad named Toadbert drew prior to his memory being eradified." Stuffwell said giving Doctor Whooves the drawing.

"Hm... ah..." Doctor Whooves examined. "It looks to be a sketch of the Shroob Princess attacking Princess Celestia..."

"Wait! What? Let me take a look." Twilight takes a peek at drawing. "Hmm, it does look like her."

"Yes, Princess Celestia is holding off the alien scourge with the Cobalt Star, but... As we know, Princess Celestia lost this battle, and the star shattered into fragments."

"I don't understand, how did this all happen?" Twilight asked.

The others just shrugged.

"Was the Cobalt Star alone not enough to save the day? Or did something unexpected and just plain awful happen?

"My guess is probably both." Spike answered with a shrug.

"Anyhoo, it hardly matters. You just find those time holes and collect the rest of the Cobalt Star shards."

"Will do!" Applejack said.

"No problem!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Of course!" Rarity agreed.

"Oh, and that reminds me, a new time hole has appeared on the third floor of the castle." The doctor realized.

On the top screen, a new time hole just appeared on the third floor.

"My readings indicate that this particular time hole is a direct link to Celestia's castle of old."

"Wait, so the time hole on the third floor is the castle from the past?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately, that castle's under guard by the shroobs. You can't get inside. So it looks like you'll have to concentrate on gathering Cobalt Star shards for now."

"Okay, we'll be off now." Applejack said.

"By the way, where's Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think she might be in the gardens with Mane and Filly Celestia." Fluttershy replied.

"Then let's go there."

"Wait! Could we maybe go to the shop first?" Rarity asked.

"Alright, but only because we have lots of coins." Applejack answered.

The mane five along with Spike and the fillies head over to the shop. When they got there, they go over to the register.

"Welcome to the Shroom Shop! Care to buy some items?" The cashier asked.

"Yup! We'll take 12 1-up mushrooms, 9 green shells, 20 pocket chomps, 5 ice flowers, and 10 trampolines." Applejack told the cashier. "That's all." She gave him the amount of coins need for the transaction and got their equipment.

"Thank you and come on back!" The cashier said.

"We will." Rarity said. The nine ponies and Spike continue to make their way to the castle garden. When they arrived, they saw both Monsieur Manes in a different position with Pinkie Pie right beside them and Filly Celestia in her pink filly carriage crying again.

"Buck up, elder me!" The young Monsieur tells his older self. "We must be more original if we wish to please the princess! Right-o! Off we go!"

"My... My spine! OH, THE PAIN!" The elder Mane said in pain.

The rest of the mane six come down to see what was going on.

"She's still crying?" Twilight asked.

"It wasn't like this when you left." Pinkie said.

"How about it, Princess? Hm? We're having a ball now, no?" Monsieur Mane asked getting her attention, but she didn't notice them and was still crying.

"I daresay this is the oddest thing I've done in my life..." Filly Rainbow Dash takes out her hammer and hits both the Manes which then caused them to become an actual ball. The fillies jumped and cheered while the mane six were just shocked and surprised at that. Both of the Monsieurs rolled out of the garden into the castle, then rolled back in the garden and collided with the wall bouncing them off. The elder Monsieur was really dizzy from that and just fell down. Filly Celestia stopped crying and laughed while bouncing up and down in her carriage.

"Oh I get it now." Pinkie realized. "Having a BALL now!" Then falls on the floor laughing. Applejack however, just had an idea. She talk to Rainbow Dash and Rarity about it, but only Rainbow Dash liked the idea, Rarity didn't. She goes over to Mane and asked to learn about the new move.

"What's that you say, old bean? You wish to learn our move?" Mane asked.

Applejack nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'd be chuffed to teach you, of course, but elder me may have reached his limit..."

"No...cause for alarm...I'm...right as rain..." The elder Mane said struggling to get up.

"Absolute rubbish, old bean! You look like you have a Bristle in your britches..."

"HUUURGH! RALLY!" Elder Mane cried out. "For the sake of the princess, I will gladly sacrifice this old body! Come, Masters!"

"Actually, Applejack and Rainbow Dash will go with you." Rarity decided. "I am NOT getting my hair dirty by simply rolling on the dirty floor."

"Suit yourself Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

This time Applejack and Rainbow Dash are in the training area with both Monsieur Manes.

"I dubbed this the Pony's ball. Why you ask? Because you two are ponies. And you form a ball. It's rather rigorous. It requires flexibility, endurance, courage, and a bit of an open mind. Mistress Applejack initiates this particular move, so if you will..."

"Let's get down to brass tacks. And please, ladies, DO keep the jokes to yourselves, hm?" The elder mane asked.

"First, press 'r' to change Mistress Applejack's icon to the pony ball icon." Mane instructed.

"Then press 'A' and you will curl up into a giant ball! Capital! And not at all odd!" The elder mane added.

"Now then, use '+' to roll the ball in the direction you wish to travel. It's quite academic."

"Rolling about like a ball's a lot faster than walking, I should say so! And hills? Why, you'll zip right up them! It's simply brilliant!"

"Have at it, ladies!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash get closer to the hill, then used the pony ball move to roll up the hills. They kept going until they reached a low ceiling.

"Ah, and one other thing! When you're in ball form, you can roll under low ceilings." Mane added.

"If you find your height keeping you from proceeding, try rolling into ball form, hm?"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash get into position and become a ball again. They rolled under the low ceiling and down three large steps, and reached the end where both Monsieurs were waiting.

"Absolutely top-notch!" Mane commented. "I trust you'll use this technique to your advantage?"

"Yup!" Applejack replied.

"We sure will!" Rainbow Dash added.

* * *

We're back in the castle gardens with the others.

"I bet this technique would make getting up those long stairs to the viewing platform a snap." The elder mane said.

"I do recall a new time hole appearing on the viewing platform, you know?" Mane added.

"That might the one we need to get to next." Rainbow Dash thought.

"My advice is that you investigate immediately."

"On it!" Applejack said.

The elder Monsieur almost forgets one thing. "Oh, and more thing... This Pony Ball technique... I've a feeling you might be able to do more than roll about. Perhaps you could spin things? I concur. And I do believe there may be something on the first floor to test your theory."

"Where is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's just on this floor down the hall." Twilight answered.

"Yes! That's it! I'm certain you can test your spinning abilities there." Young Mane added. Up on the top screen, a large bubble with a '?' appears on the current floor they're on.

"Do challenge yourselves to innovate, lassies! Use this and other skills creatively!" Elder Mane suggested.

"We will. Let's go!" The mane six and Spike leave the gardens and found the room with a giant contraption.

"How does this work?" Rarity asked looking at the generator.

"Maybe like this." Applejack replied as she and Rainbow Dash got into their pony ball form and rolled by the generator powering it up to full power. When it was fully powered up, a pipe just rose from the ground.

"Let's go test our skill!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"We're coming with you!" Twilight insisted.

"Alright, but only two of us is how much would fit through the pipe." Applejack tells her.

After a few minutes, all of them were in a mysterious area of the castle. When they reached the next room Applejack noticed a strange figure at the end of the room in a red cape.

"Who could that be?" She wondered.

"Let's find out." Twilight suggested as they all chased after him into the next room. However, it completely vanished when they got there.

"Where did he go?" Fluttershy asked looking around.

Twilight used one of her spells and saw that it was inside one of the pipes. "It's in there!"

"But we can fit in there." Rarity said.

"We can't but our past selves can." Rainbow Dash said. The past Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity got into the tower formation and drilled underneath the bars and head into the pipe. They hit a few ? blocks and popped out a few 100 coins. They explore the pipes until the three of them come into a strange room with a mysterious stranger.

"I have boredom... Guests? Now I have... FURY!" The figure came closer and revealed who it was: Fawful. "I say to you WELCOME! Welcome to Fawful's Beans 'n' Badge! In this place, beans are like precious treasure milked from a famous cow made of jewels! All who come with beans leave with badges so rare they make manes droop with disbelief!" The three fillies jumped in joy.

"What? The story of Fawful? Your words are not beans. I am not wanting them. You are like brainless cats that are too dumb to know they are stupid. You have curiosity... But my tale is long, so long it makes fillies old and hairy lips grow gray with aging. Do you dare hear?"

All three fillies nodded in agreement.

"Then now you listen!" Fawful demanded. "I am here, merchant of badges, only sometimes with fury, but I once had fury at all times. I drizzled rage dressing on the country next door. Rage dressing on a salad of evil! And then bad ponies came. Orange, cyan, and the white bad ponies. I had the punishment. Bad punishment with the hammers, magic, and jumping on my head and the overheating of my ship. I have a little fury even with my remembering... Orange! Cyan! And White! A trio of jumping hammers in orange, cyan, and white who are looking like you!"

"I HAVE FURY!" He yelled again. "Those ponies of badness! My brain aches at their arrival! I have fury AND headache now! Fawful would be here, reigning over all and laughing at you! ...But no. SO MUCH FURY! Stupid manes! Hairs like the dirty tail of a horse in a barn built by a farmer who is crazy!"

Outside the pipes, the mane six were still listening.

"I can't believe that brute called us horses!" Rarity complains. "The nerve!"

"Ah know and he's calling ME crazy?" Applejack added.

"Calm down you two." Twilight told them. "Just keep listening."

"...I have calm." He continued as he immediately took off his cloak revealing a green alien. "I am waiting like an elevator. I have the commerce. I run Fawful's Beans 'n' Badge but... The day comes soon when Fawful rises again, and then no filly's candy has safety! I am counting chickens before they are even eggs, before the chickens are even chickens! I WILL! HAVE! FURY! I LAUGH AT DEFEAT! I FIGHT WITH RAGE! I HURT YOUR FACES!" He bends over to catch a breath. "Hooof... Heffff... D-Did I have insanity?"

That left the fillies confused at that question.

"Did I have evil?" Fawful questioned them. "I suppress the fury, but sometimes... The fury has me. Orange, cyan, and white puts the fog of rage in my eyes, and my mind goes crazy. P-Please... I will be fine. No worrying for Fawful. We talk of beans. Beans and badges... We begin trading! What are you wanting?"

Their choices were:

Trade!

Learn about Beans.

Leave.

They all chose trade and with the amount of beans they had, they were only able to get two 1-chance badges.

"I have badges. Such badges! Bring beans! BEANS!" Fawful demanded. "Now is the time when you wait! I have a vision... The castle viewing platform... A new path for your finding... A new path...of DOOM!"

The fillies leave and head back to go find the others. They met back with the mane six after comng out of the pipes.

"Did they get enough info we need?" Rarity asked.

"We heard as well." Twilight told her. "We all heard there is a new time portal on the castle viewing platform."

"That must be the one we should get to." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Then lets go!" Twilight said.

All of them go back to the entrance and get in the pipe and head back up to the castle grounds. Two ponies each get in the pipe and they all got back in the castle.

"To the viewing platform!" Pinkie said. All six of them including the fillies and Spike head up the stairs. Pass the previous portal they visited, and head into the entrance to the roof of the castle. There was a large set of stairs and a pony waiting at the bottom.

"If you hit that block, another one will appear on the floor at the top of the stairs." The pony explains. "If you hit THAT block, the door to the observatory will open. At least, that's what I heard. The block up there vanishes after a short while, though, which really doesn't help."

"That's new." Twilight thought. "Who knows how long that block vanishes and how much time it takes to get to the top?"

The pony goes on. "I've tried to get to it before it disappears, but I've never made it, not even once."

"How it that possible?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just can't imagine how anyone is supposed to make it all the way there in time..."

"Well I can probably get there." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait!" Applejack stopped her. "This would be the perfect time for us to try our pony ball technique."

"She's right." Twilight added. "Mane did tell you to practice this technique for getting up all those large staircases."

"Fair point." Rainbow Dash said. "Let's go for it!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash got in their position.

"Ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready!" They both said.

Twilight hits the block and another block appears on the top floor. "25 seconds on the clock. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack rolled into a ball and they were able to roll up the large staircases. Applejack manages to hit the block with four more seconds left. When the block was hit, the door to the observatory opened up and they both go inside. In the room, Rainbow Dash hits the block with a picture of a pipe and the others jump out and end up in the same room.

"Wow! You did it!" Twilight said.

"It was no problem at all." Rainbow Dash said with a smile. She, Applejack, and Rarity walked over to the time hole with their past selves on their backs.

"Be careful!" Fluttershy tells them.

"Good luck!" Pinkie said.

"Find Princess Celestia and bring her back!" Twilight added.

"We will." Applejack assured her. "Alright girls on three. 1!"

"2!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"3!" Rarity finished and then all six of them jumped in the portal and in a flash they all disappeared.

"I hope the princess is okay." Twilight hoped.

"You worry to much Twilight." Spike said to her. "I'm sure she's okay."

"I hope so." Fluttershy said. "I just don't know where she will be, or where our friends will end up."

* * *

 **That's another chapter done and a new move called the pony ball technique.**

 **Where will the next time hole take our heroes? And will they ever find Princess Celestia?**

 **Please stay tuned to find the answers in the next chapter, and leave a review if you want.**


	14. Appleloosa

Once again, they were all travelling in the pink and yellow vortex again.

"Equestria past: Appleloosa." The screen read before all six of them became engulfed by another white glow at the end.

* * *

When they exited the time hole, they found themselves in the middle of the desert.

"Great! Now where are we now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Since were in a desert with nopony in sight, mah best guess is were probably in Appleloosa." Applejack answered.

"But it doesn't look anything like Appleloosa to me." Rarity said.

"Then we're probably in the past Appleloosa." Rainbow Dash realized.

"Looks like it, because ah don't think that place has been there before." Applejack said point to a large shell.

"Let's check it out!" Rainbow Dash suggested. The six of them walk a few minutes to the entrance of the Koopaseum and stepped on the switch to open the door. When they head inside, they stopped in their tracks.

"Oh no!" Applejack cried.

"Oh Horsefeathers!" Rainbow Dash said.

There was a weird language one of the shroobs spoke.

"RUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Rarity screamed at the top of her lungs as she, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, along with their past selves ran away as fast as they could from all 33 shroobs that were chasing them.

"Behind here!" Applejack tells them as they hid behind one of the walls. The whole shroob army went to the left to find those ponies.

"That was close." Rainbow Dash sighed in relief until her past self jumped off her back along with the other two fillies.

"NO! COME BACK!" Rarity cried out as she tried to catch them by blocking their path. "You fillies know that it's dangerous to-" Rarity paused as one of the shroobs spotted her and the fillies and pursued after them.

"Why me?" She shouted before running away.

"I'll go help her." Rainbow Dash insisted before flying off to help Rarity. The moment they left, a pink koopa shell comes out of the sand.

"Ha! You saps are all wet!" Applejack recognized that voice.

The shell drops down by Applejack and Kylie Koopa pops out. "Waltz into the dome's front door and you're sure to get spotted and carted away lickety-split!"

"Yeah well we should've known that before we got chased out." Applejack said.

"What? Remember me, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Seeing the Koopa Chronicle's reporter doll again has gotcha all goofy, doesn't it? That's right, Kylie Koopa's got your number!" Applejack was perplexed by this. Meanwhile, Rarity was still running in fear from the shroob with the fillies in front of her and Rainbow Dash pursuing them.

"No time to chat! I got a hunch this story's gonna be bigger than the Yoshi's Island hoo-ha! Here's the scoop: Princess Shroob's gonna be arriving here any minute now!

"Huh?" Applejack was confused.

"Yeah there's gonna be a big to-do celebrating the conquest of Equestria!"

The chase was still going on with Filly Applejack and Filly Rarity on her future self running from the Shroob's and Rainbow Dash with her past self on her back chasing the Shroob's.

"And that's just the fries, girls: here's the burger! Some other princess-type's coming too!"

Applejack's eyes widened in realization. "That must be Princess Celestia!"

"My sources indicate this other damsel is white, a pony, and she MAY be royalty of some sort!"

"No doubt that IS Princess Celestia!"

"What? Princess Celestia?" Kylie was now surprised. "The doll they're bringing here is Princess Celestia?"

"Yep!"

The chase is still going on with all three fillies on Rarity while she's still trying to run away from the shroob while Rainbow Dash is still behind them.

"Why am I doing the hard part?" Rarity complained.

"Princess Celestia came here in a time doohickey and got pinched by Princess Shroob?!"

Rarity is still running from the shroob, but the fillies are in the tower formation with Filly Rainbow Dash carrying the hammer. Rainbow Dash however, is still on their tail.

Kylie Koopa tries processing all this. "I gotta get this straight... You're snooping about trying to rescue the adult Princess Celestia?"

Applejack nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like balloon juice to me, pony...but what a scoop it'd be if you're on the level!"

Back with the chase, Rarity backs up until she bumps into something. She slowly turned around and found out she backed into the shroob and ran again.

"When will this end?" Rarity asked hoping it would be over.

"Alrighty then! You need to get into the dome, so you can nab the princess right?"

"Yep!" Applejack nodded.

"Well, word on the street is there's supposed to be a secret entrance around here..."

"A secret entrance?" Applejack asked.

"Word on the street ain't so specific, though, so I dunno about its whereabouts..."

The shroob and the fillies bumped into each other. Using the tower formation, Filly Rainbow swung her hammer and they sent that shroob flying. However, Rarity wasn't watching where she was backing up into and got sent flying too.

"You're not getting in through here, regardless, so you gotta find that secret entrance!" Kylie said.

"Ya got any idea where it is?" Applejack asked.

"Here's the only dirt I got: the entrance is somehow connected to four desert statues! Now knuckle down and find that entrance ya big lug! I've got some sleuthing of my own to take care of. Good luck whiskers!" Kylie spun off and left.

Meanwhile the three fillies and Rainbow Dash just came back to Applejack.

"Uh where's Rarity?" Applejack asked.

Rarity comes falling towards the group and landed on the ground in the dirt.

"Uh found her." Rainbow sheepishly said.

"Why me?" The unicorn mumbled. The three fillies bounced up and down cheering.

* * *

After a few minutes, they began trekking through Appleloosa desert finding the statues.

"What kind of statues are we supposed to find?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Beats me, but that Kylie girl told me there are four similar statues all around here." Applejack responded. "We just gotta keep an eye out for one."

"You mean like that one?" Rarity said pointing to a large statue shaped like a skeleton.

"Could be, but how does it work?"

"Hey guys, there's a sign over here!" Rainbow Dash called out to them.

"What does it say?" Rarity asked.

"It says: -The Mystery of Appleloosa Desert- by Unknown guy. Desert sentinels face each other, waiting to be linked up by beams of light. A pair of must stand by each statue to open its eyes. One pair jumps quickly in the ordained order... The second pair follows suit, also jumping in order. That's the legend. It appears to be a hint as to how these distant statues are to be connected. One would assume the statues looking up and looking down could be connected similarly..." Applejack read.

"I seriously don't know what any of this means." Rainbow Dash said still confused by this riddle.

"Maybe we need to find the other three and activate them too." Rarity said.

They kept on going through the desert looking for the other statues. They defeated any shrooba divers and pokies that they come across. A few minutes later, they found the second statue and continue on until they reach a cactus-like maze where a monty mole was waiting outside of it.

"Where you goin', girl?" Monty Mole asked. "You wanna move on, you gonna have to play a timed game!"

"Another one?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You gotta hit the block that'll appear beyond that wall over there 'fore time runs out. You get it done, girl, and I'll let y'all pass as official desert perimeter runners!"

"Cool!" Rainbow Dash said. "Ready to go Applejack?"

"Ready." The cowgirl answered. "Rarity, you stay here with the fillies."

"Ok."

A timer appears with 18 seconds on the clock and the countdown begins.

"3...2...1...START!" The screen read. Both ponies got in their ball formation and rolled through the cactus maze. They rolled down, then left, down again, to the right, up the ramp, then up, and make it to the '!' block with 5 seconds left. Rainbow Dash hits the block and the gate in front of them opens up. As soon as it did, Monty Mole reappeared in front of them.

"You ponies are a sight!" Monty Mole told them. "No doubt about it, y'all are desert perimeter runners! Go on and pass! 'Bye y'all!" Then went back underground.

"Rarity the gate's open! Hurry up!" Rainbow Dash called out to her.

Hearing the play from Rainbow Dash, Rarity carried her past Wed and the other two walked in front of her. They go through the maze slowly and went in the same direction Applejack and Rainbow Dash rolled. All of them finally made it to the gate and the past Applejack and Rainbow Dash got back on their future selves and continued on.

They come into the next section and found the third dry bone statue. They try to steer clear from most of the enemies, and they only had to battle a few. They continue through to the next section and found the final statue after they found the final statue, they go into the next section. The fillies hop off their future selves while the trio head up the ramp and get in the twist tower formation. They spin right into the mini tornado and make it safely to the opposite side. When They did, they hit the pipe block and a pipe comes up as the fillies hop out of it. They find a nearby sign.

"Roll into the ball cannon to the right to be sent for a high-flyin' ride. YEE-HAW! Note: you gotta find the switch AND have something in the cannon to fire it." Applejack reads. "Ah got it, all three of us get into that cannon and we go to the other side.

"There's just one little detail, three switches are by each statue, and we need to get in the ball formation to pull this off, but it's only been us two." Rainbow Dash points out. "Not to mention Rarity doesn't know how to do it with us, and how do we get over there if there isn't a switch right there?"

"*sighs* Well alright, but I am getting a long shower after I do this." Rarity agreed.

"The switch must be down there." Applejack said pointing to a pipe. "Our past selves will activate from down there and we can get those statues up and runnin'."

The fillies jumped down the pipe and walked until they found a button and waited. The mane three went over to the cannon and went into their ball formation and rolled into the cannon while they were still in that formation. Down below, Filly Applejack hit the button with her hammer and their future selves got blasted to the other side. The three of them continue in their ball formation until they reached one of the desert statues and stand under one block each.

On the other hand, the fillies were out of the pipe and left the area to one of the desert statues and stand under one block each as well. They each hit a block and on the top screen, a blue star suddenly appears and a countdown from 10 begins from the bottom statue on the right. Applejack hits her block, then Rainbow Dash hits hers, and Rarity hits the third one. All the blocks were hit and the state's mouth opens up and shoots out a powerful laser beam.

"That is so cool!" Rainbow Dash said in amazement.

"Let's go to the next statue." Rarity said. They go back the previous direction and found the third statue they came across. They stand in position from the previous statue and wait for the fillies to get to the next statue.

The three of them go back the way they came and go to the Dry Bones statue and stand under the blocks beside it. The pattern repeats and all the blocks were hit and the blue star appears on the top screen again. The statue where their future selves are has another countdown from 9 and counts down. Once again, the pattern goes on again and the statue opens its mouth again which fired another powerful laser. On the top screen, all four lasers from each statue all fired at the block by the Koopaseum which melted the ice surrounding it. The fillies start heading toward the direction of the Koopaseum until they reach the entrance about a minute later. There was a pipe block nearby and Filly Rainbow Dash hits the block which sends out a pipe causing their future selves to jump out.

"Look! The ice surrounding the block has melted." Rarity said.

"That means if we hit it, the secret entrance will open up." Applejack said.

"Good thing too, because I do not want to deal with all those Shroobs again." Rainbow Dash said. She hits the block and a step appears on the side of the Koopaseum. They go up the step and they are on the level above the Koopaseum's entrance. They go inside the Koopaseum and there was a blue pipe in there. All six of them stand on the pipe and they head on down.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry about the long hiatus, I was working on my other story ' The Amazing Crossover Race.' Also, I'm going to redo my other story 'Total Pony Cruise' and change some things.**

 **Our heroes are finally inside the Koopaseum. What will happen next time? Will they find Princess Celestia and bring her back? How will they deal with all those Shroobs.**

 **All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. So stay tuned and leave a comment if you want.**


End file.
